Dark and Light Hearts
by dark and light heart
Summary: Sora has a new life, a new school, and new friends bu he falls in love with a guy he doesn't know is gay or straight. Will his friend Cloud help hm in his struggle. Six years later Sora's friend Clout had rebuilt the Titanic will it be a repeat of history
1. sight of a angel

Dark and Light Hearts

I know it is my pen name but hey i think the name will fit this story.

Chapter one: Sight of an angel

A new year a new school and the start of a new life. Sora Sama a young energetic brown haired boy started his sophmore year in high school coming from tranverse to destiny islands.  
As Sora walks through the door many stare at him, girls giggled at him and Sora heard whispers saying that he is cute. He walks wandering where to go, Sora walks on until he remebers that the gym was to the left of the cafeteria. Sora walks in and looks around until a hot spiky headed blonde comes up to him.

"Hey, haven't seen you around here before, ya new?" asks the blonde

"Yeah, I'm Sora by the way." says Sora

" I am Cloud, so are you a freshman?" asks Cloud

"No I am a sophmore." says Sora

"Cool me too, can I see your schedule?" asks Cloud

"Yeah here you g...o...go." says Sora as a Blonde boy walks past him

"That would be Tidus Mizrahi, he's hot but I wouldn't go after unless yoyr popular." says Cloud

"I know who he is he use to live at Tranverse town, I had a huge crush on him in 8th grade." says Sora

"Hey awsome you have all the same classes I do." says Cloud

"Good at least I will have one friend." says Sora with a little releif

"Please you look like any one would like you." says Cloud

"Maybe, well I have gym so where do we go." asks Sora

"Heh heh, you are soooooooooooooooooo cute, well we go to the other gym across the hall." says Cloud

Sora blushes when Cloud said he was cute.

"Ok well let's go." says Sora

They go into the gym and sit on the bleachers on the left side of the wall.  
The gym teachers come in a fat one named barret and a thin one name Zidane.

"Welcome to your new year all in coach barret's class on the right wall , all of coach Zidanes on the left." says Zidane

The students listen and wait for the teacher.

"Today is a free day all you have to do is play dodge ball but you will have to dress out staring wensday." says zidane.

"Begin." says Zidane

Sora and Cloud stick together and take out a few guys until Sora , Cloud and a silver haired boy are left.  
Sora trips and the silver haired boy leans down and helps him up. Sora could nly stare at his beuty in awe. Sora was thinking about his shoulder length hair and his aqua eyes and his well musceled chest and body.

"Sora duck!" yells Cloud as Sora dodges a ball

"Be careful even if that guy is hot." says Cloud as they continue

Cloud , Sora and the silver haired teen continue to play until Cloud is hit with a ball.

"Cloud!" yells Sora

"Don't woory we can still win, besides if we can make a basket ball shot we can get are whole team back." says The silver haired teen in a calm voice

The silver haired teen tries for the shot but fails.

"Don't worry I can make the shot." says Sora

Sora throws the ball and makes it and then the team comes in and they win the match as the players are beaten.

"Great job Sora." says Cloud as he picks him up in his strong arms.

The silver haired teen just stared at them and a few other called Cloud a fag.  
Cloud put Sora down.

"You ok Cloud?" asks Sora

"Yeah." says Cloud with a fake smile

"Ok." says Sora

The silver haired teen walks over to the two.

"You did a good job out ther, by the way I am Riku Valentine." says Riku

"I'm Sora Sam and this Is Cloud Strife." says Sora

"Nice to meet you, I hope to see you again outside of this class and maybe in other classes." says Riku

As they day goes on Sora finds out that Riku has the same classes as him and Cloud.  
It's lunch time and Sora goes with Cloud to a table and they talk until Riku walks up.

"Hey Sora, Cloud, can I join you." ask Riku

"well don't you have more important friends to deal with like those preppy fuckers." says Sora

Riku gets a hurt look on his face and leaves.

They finish lunch and go to there afternoon classes and after the last bell Sora leaves to get on his bus . Sora see's Cloud and sits by him.

"Ya know you were mean to Riku at lunch." says Cloud

"I know but I don't want him to be around me because I like him and I know it is only the first day but I can truly say love at first sight." says Sora

"What is the problem then ?" asks Cloud

"I don't want to be a idiot around him." says Sora

"Ok but he is in all your classes." says Cloud

"I know." says Sora

They remain in silence the bus ride home. When Sora gets home he oes to sleep to escape his mom asking questions,  
Sora falls asleep but dreams of Riku.

end of this chapter what do you think of it? 


	2. Angel Devil

Dark and Light Hearts

You are going to see leon but his last name will be different.

Chapter 2: Angel/devil

It's been a week since Sora has been avoiding Riku and is hard considering he is in all of his classes. Riku tries to talk to Sora but Sora will run off. This time Riku got Cloud to help him grab Sora. In the lunch room Riku and Cloud are waiting for Sora and as they see him walking they grab him and carry him off.

"lepf goh you bastarff." says Sora in a muffled voice

"What?" asks Riku taking his hand away

"I said let me go you bastard!" yells Sora

"Sora stop being a ass to Riku." says Cloud

"It's just that I can't let him know Cloud." says Sora

"Know what?" asks Riku felling a little left out

"Nothing, I gotta go talk to a friend Cloud, Riku." says Sora with a little tears in his eyes

As Sora leaves Riku asks "what is wrong , what did I do?"

"nothing he needs to sort out his problems." says Cloud

"Ok." says Riku with little enthusiasm

Cloud walks off until he bumps into Leon Farell, the guy he hates the one who made his life miserable doing anything to annoy him like chase him, hit him with a bottle or even grab him.

"Hey Cloudy." says Leon farell

"Hello Leon." says Cloud with scorn in his voice

Leon ignores it and moves his chocolate hair out of his eyes.

Cloud thinks about how much he hates him but at the same time thimks about his attractiveness.

(What am I thinking he is my enemy.)

Cloud starts to walk off.  
"See ya fag." yells Leon

Cloud closes his eyes and takes that in and then continues to walk off.

Mean while Over in the first win first floor Sora is talkin to his friend Kairi paige.

"What am I going to do I like Riku, but I dont know if he is gay." says Sora crying

"He is my friend but I dont know , he has gay qualities but I don't really know." says Kairi

"I want to know but if I tell him and he is straight he will hate me." says Sora

"I dont know you are kinda obvious about being gay sweetie." says Kairi

"Thanks thats real nice." says Sora

"Sorry but I dont know what to tell you, I mean I can tell him and if he is straight you can denie it." says Kairi

"I guess, do it." says Sora as he calms greatly and walks off

Cloud and Sora are walking to their houses when Sora asks Cloud if he liked Leon.

"Well...some times but other times he makes me mad." says Cloud

"Why?" asks Cloud

"Kairi is going to tell Riku the truth about me." says Sora

"Before you get mad I told her to." says Sora

Cloud nods, "Dont expect this to turn out in your favor." says Cloud in the most serious tone he has had.

"What do you mean by that?" asks Sora

"What I mean is don't think that he will feel the same even if he is gay." says Cloud

"Yeah." says Sora

They go to their houses and Sora goes to sleep right away crying him self to sleep.

(Next day)

Sora walks to the gym locker rooms and as he undresses he can hear whispers about some one being gay.

Cloud comes in and talks to Sora as he changes in to his gym clothes. As they walk to the gym Riku and his friends walk up tp him and push him down.

"What is your problem?" asks Cloud in a angry voice

"Well that fag likes me and I want to teach him a lesson." says Riku in a harsh voice

"I though we were friend Riku." says Sora in a hurt voice

"I could never be friend with a fag." says Riku

Sora just sat there with a hurt look.

"Yeah that's right you fag I HATE YOU!" yells Riku

Sora runs out of the gym and Cloud turns to Riku.

"What the hell is wrong with you, he is your friend." says Cloud

"I hate fags." says Riku

"Then why didn't you hit me." asks Cloud

"Well...I...uh..well-------" says Riku

"That's what I thought, your a coward and only are as good as the fighters you have around you but wait I am the best in the school." says Cloud

"You are a fucking coward." says Cloud with hate in his voice as he leaves to find Sora.

( Main Lobby)

"Sora are you ok?" asks Cloud

"Yeah but why does Riku hate me?" asks Sora

"I don't know Sora, he is a coward he hates you but is afraid to against me." says Cloud

"Cloud I am glad you are my friend otherwise I might be completly alone." says Sora as he crawls into Clouds arms

"Don't worry Sora we will always be freinds." says Cloud

The rest of the day Cloud kept Sora close to him and Riku got glares from alot of people the whole school heard about him being mean to Sora because he pushed Sora because Sora liked him that way. After school Riku walked over to Sora's house getting the adress from Kairi. (I need to apolagize to Sora, I don't really hate him but he can't know that I really... I can't even think about it.) Riku gets to Sora's house but hears Cloud's voice on the inside so Riku decides to leave.

end chapter

please review 


	3. Forgiveness or Hatred

Dark And Light Hearts

Chapter 3: Forgiveness or Hatred

After Riku leaves Sora's house he gets in his car and leaves Sora stops talking to Cloud and walks to the window and looks outside and see's nothing.

"Sora what are you doing?" asks a confused Cloud

"I thought I heard a car or somthin leaving my drive way." says Sora

"well I guess there is no one there so lets finish are talk." says Cloud

"Why there is nothing to talk about its over Riku hates me and there is nothing to fix that...if .  
hates me then ok but I don't know how I am going to ya know get over him." says Sora

"You have what liked him for what a week...I mean come on love at first sight doesn't happen so you need to get a reality check Sora!" yells Cloud

"Wel maybe I do believe in love at first sight don't you think there is a chance that it could happen Cloud?" asks Sora

"No I don't and I never will Sora, why can't you understand that it won't happen?" asks Cloud a little frustrated and having tears in his eyes

"I believe it can happen...I believe that you will see the one you love and you will be speechless not be able to talk right or even act right around him or her...why...Cloud...what's wrong...are you ok?" asks Sora

"You don't understand anything about love Sora...have you ever been in a relationship?" asks Cloud

"Well no bu---" says Sora

"Thats what I thought you haven't if you knew anything about me you would know why I dont believe in love at first sight." says Cloud

"We have only known you for a week how am I supposed to know about your life in the past?" asks Sora

"Your right Sora...it's just I have had my heart broken by someone that I though I was in love with at first sight and it turned out he wasn't that way." says Cloud

"Oh Cloud I had no idea you were hurt like that." says Sora apoligeticly

"It's no problem Sora but I gotta go." says Cloud

"Ok...well are we still on for the movies tommorrow night?" asks Sora trying to change the subject

Cloud gives a little laugh and nods his head and goes to his car and goes home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku's House

Riku gets in his house and runs up the stairs into his bedroom and picks up his phone and calls his friend Kairi.

"Hello" says the voice on the other line

"Kairi." says Riku

"Yeah what is it Riku?" asks Kairi

"What I am about to tell you can not be repeated ok." says Riku

"Of course what is it Riku." says Kairi

"You are going to hate me for this..." says Riku

"Riku I would never hate you no matter what." says Kairi in a reasurring voice

"Ok...you know how you think I hated Sora for what you said about him loving me or somethin like that." asks Riku

"yyyyeeeeeaaaahhhh." says Kairi

"Well I kinda said that because you told me around my friends that are major homophobes." says Riku

"Ok so you don't hate Sora good why don't you tell him." says Kairi

"The problem is I am not finished I don't just not hate him but ...I...I...I think...I love him." says Riku

"..." says Kairi

"Kairi?" asks Riku

"..." says Kairi

"Kairi!" yells Riku

"You are really fucked up Riku...I can't believe what you did to Sora...that really hurt him." says Kairi and she hangs up the phone

"Fuck...I need to tell him." says Riku and he looks over to his clock and it reads 11:45 he decides to go to sleep.

Next day

Riku wakes up and looks at his clock and it reads 12:50 and he decides to take a shower to wake up and go to the movies later to stop thinkin about Sora. After his shower he get's ready and leaves to go to the mall and then go to the movies. Riku gets in his car and leaves to the mall, when he gets there he looks around in the mall and looks in the different stores but buys nothing as he leaved he notices a fsmilisr brunette with a blonde and spies on them. Riku can see them talking and laughing and he see's how Cloud takes Sora's hand in his own and Sora giggles as Cloud strokes his palm with his thumb.

"Oh my God!" yells Riku not realizing it and Cloud and Sora Look at him and Cloud grabs him.

"What the hell are you doing spying on us?" asks Sora

"I...I just saw you and I wanted to know if you were mad at me." says Riku in a desperate tone

"Ummmmmmmmm...I think not." says Sora and as Sora was about to leave Riku walks up to him and grabs his shoulder.

"Sora wait I have to tell you somthing." says Riku

"What is it Riku?" asks Sora

"I really am sorry I didn't mean it...But I really like you as in more than friends." says Riku

"...You do...that's great." says Sora and Riku grabs him and pulls Sora into a hug but thenSora pulls away.

"Sora what's wrong?" asks Riku

"No...No you pushed me down and hit me , you said you hated me and called me a fag, you can't just say you hate me and then 2 days later go I love you, it doesn't work like that." says Sora

"What I am sorry, I really love you." says Riku

"No I don't give a fuck you bastard you can go to hell." says Sora and tells Cloud that he isn't goin to the movies today and leaves.

"Your fucked up Riku." says Cloud

"I know ok but my friends they were there I couldn't admit it." says Riku

"Will he forgive me?" asks Riku

"Depends" says Cloud

"Depends on what?" asks Riku

"Depends on wheather or not you can convince him you are not joking or trying to make him feel better." says Cloud

"Help me get him back." says Riku

end of the chapter 


	4. Love is a Bitch!

Dark and Light Hearts

Chapter 4: love is a bitch

Since the day Sora turned down Riku's love, Riku and Cloud have been trying to come up with a way to make Sora come to Riku and forgive him. They are now in Riku's room talking about what they can do.

"Cloud! What the fuck can I do to get him back? I mean you know him bettre than me." says Riku

"Riku shut up! You just need to show him you are serious about him he probally doesn't think you really like him." says Cloud

"But I do like him." says Riku

"OK, I have a idea, every year my parents throw a ball for the island...now this year it is going to be a mask ball so you can dance with Sora and he won't know it's you." says Cloud

"OK, that might work except what about my hair?" asks Riku

"I guess we will dye it." says Cloud

"What, I love my hair color." says Riku

"Maybe but Sora can't recognize you and it will be only for that night." says Cloud

"OK." says Riku

Friday afternoon

Cloud is walking down the hall with Sora telling him about the ball and luckily Sora agree's to go.

" Attention students remeber that tonight is the annual strife ball held at the Strife mansion at 7:00 tonight. anyone and everyone is allowed that is all." says the intercom

"Cloud...will...everyone be there?" asks Sora

"Yea...unless you want me to keep someone out." says Cloud

"..." says Sora

"It's Riku isn't it." says Cloud

"Yes." says Sora

"Ok he won't come." says Cloud

"Thanks Cloud." says Sora as he hugs him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Sora runs off and Cloud stands there and blushes. (Please forgive me Sora).

The rest of the day Cloud didn't see Sora which was ok because he needed to talk with Riku. Cloud and Riku have been talking about what they need to do for the party so Cloud told Riku to come to his house early with his costume and mask.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Cloud mansion)

Riku arrives at the house at about four and now him and Cloud are trying to dye his hair before the ball.

"Oh shit Cloud that hurts." says Riku

"Sorry but the dye burns, you'll be fune in a minute." says Cloud

Cloud and Riku finish up his hair and get dressed for the ball. Around seven the people start to arrive and Cloud and Riku walk down the stairs to the door.

"Listen I know you are nervous Riku but act like you normally do and as you know this ball isn't a old fashion one were it is old music execept one song but is slow dancing music." says Cloud

"Ok." says Riku

The people arrive and the ball begins, Riku is walking around looking for Sora who he see's sitting down talking to a blonde who looks like Tidus but couldn't tell because of the mask. Riku walked up to the two and extended his hand to Sora.

"Care to dance?" asks Riku

"Sure." says Sora

The two walk out on the dance floor and dance to the music, Riku putting his hands around Sora's waist and Sora putting his hands on Riku's shoulders. As the two dance Cloud gets a spot light on them and the crowd watch them dance and awww. The night goes on and in the end when the dance ends Riku gives Sora a rose.

"Will I see you again?" asks Sora

"Yes...even though you may not know its me, we will see eachother again." says Riku as he leans down a little for a kiss.

"Can I atleast know your name?" asks Sora

Riku smiles and thinks for name.

"Kiru...my name is Kiru...you know some one could get lost in your sea blue eyes." says Riku in a joking manor.

Sora laughs and watches Riku or Kiru walk out the house, Cloud comes over to Sora.

"Well looks like you have a boyfriend." says Cloud

"No but maybe." says Sora

Everyone leaves and Sora goes home to think about Kiru.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Next day at school)

Sora is walking to gym with Cloud talking about Kiru and Cloud is getting tired of it but listens because he can tell Sora is in love. The whole day Sora did nothing but think of Kiru.

end of chapter please review i know short chapter but hey you will love the next chapter 


	5. Kiru Kiru Kiru wait Kiru is Riku

Dark and Light Hearts

Chapter 5 : Kiru Kiru Kiru...wait Kiru is Riku!

I decided to combine this into a big chapter instead of just 2 seperate ones

Sora's mood has changed since he met Kiru and danced with him but know he is wondering where is Kiru? Sora runs up to Cloud and Cloud attempts to walk away faster but none the less fails as Sora put's his arms around his waist.

"Cloud! I haven't seen Kiru for a week and I really want to!" yells Sora with a wimper

"You don't even know him." says Cloud

"I don't care I want to see him." says Sora

("Great that means work for me and Riku.")

"Fine but your lucky I know Kiru." says Cloud

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" says Sora

(Later that day)

Cloud has been looking for Riku all day so he can help Sora but Riku is always running off somewhere. Cloud finally catches him by his locker and as Riku is about to leave Cloud grabs his shirt.

"Hey watch it this is persian silk." says Riku

"You are going on a date tonight with Sora but we have to dye your hair and get you colored eye contacts cuz you wont be wearing a mask this time." says Cloud

"I get to go on a date with Sora?" asks Riku

"Yes but wait wern't you listening." says Cloud a little frustraded

"Ok ummmm I guess I will pick his up at your place but I have the dye and shit at my house so I can fix that." says Riku

"Ok pick him up at seven and take him to that hot new club Sama Seven" says Cloud

"It is run by these seven hot brothers Sephiroth, Kadaj, Yazoo, Xemnus, Saix, Ansem, and Kuja." says Cloud

"Cool but will Sora like it?" asks Riku

"Yeah of course he will." says Cloud

Riku leaves and goes to his house and dye's his hair and put's in contacts and picks out his outfit for tonight while Sora and Cloud are haveing trouble picking Sora's outfit out.

"CLOUD! IhavenothingtowearandIReallyreallyreallywantoimpressKiru!"yells Sora in one breath

"What? From what I got you said you have nothing to wear and want to impress Kiru." says Cloud

"Exactly!" says Sora

"How about this?" says Cloud showing Sora a pair of black leather pants anda cut off shirt.

"OoOoO" says Sora as he grabs it and tries it on

"Nice very nice." says Cloud eyeing Sora

Sora blushes "I don't know I don't feel like it's enough." says Sora

"Well I am not finished...now put these on." says Cloud giving him belts and braclets

"Sora you are hot!" says Cloud as Sora blushes

Riku arrives at Clouds house and walks to the door wearing a pair of black pants and a tight black shirt.  
Riku knocks and Cloud awnser's the door mouthing to Riku "he is hotttttttt". When Riku see's him he just stares in aww at how amasing and beautiful Sora is.

"Re...ready to go Sora?" asks Riku

"Of course Kiru." says Sora

Riku and Sora leave and drive to the Club. On the way Riku thinks about naughty thoughts of what he can do with Sora and all the places Sora will moan to and the spots he can kiss on Sora. Riku and Sora finally get to the club and Riku helps Sora out of the car and escorts him into the club showing id. The two walk in and see the guys and girls dancing, guys with guys girls with girls and guys with girls and Riku takes Sora to a both and they sit down. A waiter comes over and asks for what they want and Riku gives them their order and they wait till it comes and finally Riku takes Sora out on the dance floor and they grind with each other and do alot of erotic dance moves together and the people stop and cheer them on as they dance some whistleing.

"Oh god you can dance Sora." says Riku

"So can you Kiru." says Sora

Riku leans in and kisses Sora on the lips and starts to bite his lip wanting more access and Sora parts his lips for him and Riku slips his tongue into Sora's mouth and the two kiss untill they are inturrupted by the clubb owner or atleast one of them.

"You two dance amasingly...what are your names?" asks Sephiroth

"I am Sora and this is Kiru." says Sora

"Well I hope you two come here again people love to watch you two dance." says Sephiroth

"Thanks." says Sora as Sephiroth leaves

Riku and Sora leave and Riku drives Sora home and as Sora is about to get out of the car Riku grabs him and kisses him Sora a little schoked starts to kiss back. After they kiss Riku walks Sora to the door and gives him another kiss and Sora goes into his house giving Riku his number. With one last kiss Riku left and Sora went to his room and calling Cloud not realizing that it was like two in the morning and Cloud was probally asleep.

"Hello." says Cloud in a tired and frustrated voice.

"Hey Cloud." says Sora

"This better be good that you had to call me at two in the morning." says Cloud

"And it better not be anything about Kiru and your date because that can wait until tommorrow." says Cloud

"oh well sorry Cloud guess we can talk tommorrow." says Sora and then Sora heres a click and hangs up.

Sora falls asleep and dreams of the dancing he did with Kiru/Riku last night and dreams of his bosy and his kisses and then the more erotic dreams come to him later that night. Riku has the same dreams and fantsies that night.  
the next day Sora walks with Cloud and tells him all about his date and Cloud not caring because it reminds him of his lacking of a boyfriend. The whole day Sora talked about Kiru and Cloud getting pissed off does somthin he wishes he wouldn't have.

"Sora shut the fuck up I don't care anymore about your fucking realationship with Kiru!" yells Cloud

Sora getting a hurt look on his face slaps Cloud and runs off.

"Sora wait...I'm sorry." says Cloud

"What happened?" asks Riku

"I yelled at him because he kept talkin about you." says Cloud

"Me or Kiru?" asks Riku

"You...I mean Kiru." says Cloud

"Oh well tonight when we go out maybe I can convince him to forgive you." says Riku

Riku leaves and heads to the lobby and finds Sora sitting on the ground and he leans down and lifts his chin.

"You know someone can get lost in those eyes of yours." says Riku

"What did you say?" asks Sora

("Oh shit I said that at the party to him as Kiru")

"I said your eyes are beautiful and I could get lost in them." says Riku

"Oh ok ." says Sora

"Don't think I forgive you Riku." says Sora

"I know but I hope you can forgive me." says Riku

"I guess I do." says Sora

"Yay," says Riku as he kisses him on the cheek and the people around gasp

"Riku I thought you didn't want anyone to know." says Sora

"I don't care any more." says Riku

"That's great but I have a boyfriend." says Sora

"I know." says Riku

"Cloud told me." says Riku

"Oh." says Sora

"Maybe I should forgive him." says Sora

"Yeah he told me he yelles at you and he is sorry." says Riku

"Ok I will forgive him." says Sora

Sora goes to Cloud and tells him he is sorry for slapping him and Cloud says he is sorry for yelling.Now that Sora is friends with Riku he hangs out with him and dated Kiru so it makes it harder on Riku to dye and wash his hair for Sora. For the next two months Riku dates Sora and is friends with him as Kiru and Riku and it is wearing him out. One day Riku stays over at Sora's as Kiru and wakes up and gets in the shower but because he forgot to pack more dye his hair dye washes out and he forgets about it and Sora walks in the barhroom and see's Riku instead of Kiru and see's the black hair dye.

"RIKU!" yells Sora

("Oh shit!') thinks Riku as he gets out of the shower.

"Sora I can explain." says Riku

"You have been Kiru the whole time we kissed...do you mean to tell me it's all a joke to you." says Sora

"No! that is not it I love you but you wouldn't go out with me and I really wanted to be with you." says Riku

"You could have waited or atleast come back when I calmed down after you confess your love for me." says Sora

"I know and I am sorry but please forgive me why do you think I never wanted to have sex, I was feeling guilty and I didn't want to hurt you." says Riku

"You did...wait no get out." says Sora

"Sora please." says Riku

"GET OUT!" yells Sora

"I have to think about this." says Sora

"Ok." says Riku and leaves the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx end of xhapter what do u think 


	6. Second thoughts and Clouds past

Dark and Light Hearts

what up my readers I havent update sry but i had to deal with a little problem with this guy so... i am back and if u want to give me ne ideas as to what u may want in future chaps tell me.

means dream or flashback ()

I forgot that Sora's last name was sama so sry about the club being called sama seven because sora has nothing to do with it.  
also ignore that leons last name was farrell it's leonheart again.

Chapter 6: Second thoughts and Clouds past

( A Blonde boy with spiky hair looking to be about fifteen is walking down the hallway looking for his best friend. His friend has been worried about his strange behavior like blushing around him and always looking away, never looking into his eyes and trying to avoid him. The blonde boy saw his friend talking to a girl named aeirith who was this boys sister and the bonde thought it be the right time to tell his friend and sister what has been on his mind. "Cloud!" yells Leon (Now or never) thought Cloud Cloud walks over and kinda blushes and looks away.

"Cloud what's going on you have been avoiding me and never looking me in the eye and why are you always blushing around me?" asks Leon

"Well...I-I think that I might..." says Cloud

"Might what?" asks Leon

"Cloud what is wrong?" asks Aeirith

"What is it Cloud?" asks Leon

Cloud leans in towards Leon and kisses him on the lips before Leon smacks him and pushes him down.

"You...you FAG...you kissed me what the hell is wrong with you!" yells Leon

"Leon don't yell at him even if he is gay and likes you." says Aeirith

"WELL why the hell did you kiss me." asks Leon

"Because I like you...me and you have been friends for years and I finally fell in love with you." says Cloud trying to hold back tears.

"Your disgusting...we will never be friends again good bye faggot." says Leon

"no no no no no N-------")

"NO" yells Cloud waking up from his dream.

"If only it were a dream to bad that day never would have happened...Aeirith understood me and loves me still and my parents but the one I loved...doesn't..." says Cloud wipping away tears

"Tears...I don't believe you cried since that day with Leon a year ago...did you dream of him again?" asks Aeirith

"Yeah." says Cloud

"What he did and said was wrong but you need to get over him tommorrow you are going out to that club you like." says Aeirith

"Yea sure I guess." says Cloud

"Well go back to sleep." says Aeirith

"Night sis." says Cloud

"Night." says Aeirith

(next day)

CLoud and Sora are walking down to the gym and Cloud listens to Sora talk about what Riku did, he forgave Cloud for helping him but not Riku.

"Sora he loves you and wants to be with you but you won't forgive him." says Cloud

"Well why should I forgive him?" asks Sora

"Because he loves you." says Cloud

"Oh..." says Sora

"Hey you want to go with me to Sama Seven tonight?" asks Cloud

"You mean like a date?" asks Sora

"No...I like someone else." says Cloud

"OoOoO...who?" asks Sora

"Ummmmm...It's...(well it is leon but he can't know that so I got it)...Sephiroth one of the club owners

he has long silver hair and looks alot like Riku." says Cloud

"Oh yeah we saw him and he talked to us after we danced." says Sora

"He is hot." says Sora

Cloud and Sora get to the gym and today they are going to be doing laps around the track.  
They all start to run and Riku is infront of Sora and a few kids close to Sora start yelling shit at him.

"Of course you run behind Riku you fag"

"no he just likes to chase ass or atleast guy ass"

"he might grab you Riku watch out"

"Why don't you guys just shut the fuck up about Sora he is a great guy and doesn't deserve to be treated that way." says Riku

"What do you like him Riku?" asks Seifer

"What if I do?" asks Riku

"Then we will call you a fag and everyone will hate you." says Seifer

"Think I care?" asks Riku

"Yeah I do." says Seifer

"Ok but this will change your mind ATTENTION EVERYONE I LOVE SORA SAMA! " yells Riku

Seifer and his friends start to laugh but no one else does and when seifer realizes this he just walks off.

"Riku..." says Sora

"Sora I know I don't deserve forgivness but I really love you." says Riku

"I know that's why I am about to do this." says Sora

"Do wha--" says Riku but is cutt off by Sora kissing him on the lips and eventually the two were on the ground making out untill the teacher broke them up.

Later that night Cloud and Sora went to the club and started to dance and dance and just like last time all eyes were on Sora and his dance partener. The two danced like they were lovers and grabbing and groping and even a couple of kisses but it ment nothing to the two. After they stopped dancing Sephiroth came up to them and it was at that time that Cloud thought of him more than anything even more then Leon.

"I thought Kiru was your boyfriend." says Sephiroth

"He is or his name is Riku but he was lying about his true self and you know it is a long story." says Sora

"This is Cloud he is my best friend." says Sora

"Well do you mind if I take your dance partner then Sora?" ask Sephiroth

"No go ahead I think he will enjoy himself." says Sora

Sephiroth takes Cloud on the dance floor and they begin to dance to the music much like he did with Sora but with true feeling and as they danced Sephiroth told him he was nineteen and thought that he was cute and Cloud blushed and danced more and finally Sephiroth kissed Cloud on the lips and Cloud allowed Sephiroth to enter his mouth and the two started to kiss more passinatly. After they stopped kissing Cloud saw Leon kissing a guy and Cloud ran over there and tackled Leon to the ground and punched him. Leon threw him off and was going to punch him when Sephiroth grabbed him and pushed him away.

"I thought you wern't gay Leon." says Cloud

"I'm not gay I am bi." says Leon, Cloud smacks him over the head

"Same thing jack ass." says Cloud

"Last year when I kissed you you called me a fag and hit me...you said we could never be friends again.  
why did you lie?" asks Cloud

"I didn't know I was gay or atleast bi until last week and then I was going to ask you out today but I over heard you ask Sora to this club and I thought it was a date." says Leon

"Well obviously you didn't listen the whole time otherwise you would have know I told Sora it wasn't a date." says Cloud

"Not that it matters anyway because I want to be with Sephiroth." says Cloud

"You do!" says Sephiroth and Leon simaltaniasly

"Yes." says Cloud as he kisses Sephiroth.

Leon leaves and Sephiroth drives Cloud over to his place because it was to late to go home and Sora walked home.  
When they get there Sephiroth walks Cloud in and Cloud said he would sleep on the couch but Sephiroth told him to sleep in his room with him and Cloud agreed quickly and the two went to bed with Sephiroth holding Cloud.  
When Sora got home and got a lecture from his mom he went to bed and found Riku waiting for him and Sora got in bed with him and they held eachother the whole night.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I hope you loved this chapter because I know i did plz reveiw I love to read the reveiws especially if u guys want some changes or just tell me its good either way so plz review. 


	7. Love and Lust

Dark and Light Hearts

sry been a little bit but i finally worked shit out with my problem and here we go the next chapter.  
also the story is changing a little the story will be told in different pov's.

Chapter 7: Love and Lust

(Cloud's pov)

I woke up the next morning in strong arms around my waist and two beautiful aqua eyes staring back at me and then Sephiroth kissed me.

"Good morning angel." Sephiroth says to me kissing me again.

"Good morning but I'm no angel...angel's have strength and beauty."

"Cloud you have strength and beauty."

"I guess...well I need to go so can you take me home?"

"Of course if you let me stroke your hair for a little bit."

I smile and let Sephiroth stroke my hair. He begins to kiss me and push me down on the bed and I put up no fight because I really wanted this but I had to go so unfortunatly I stopped and Sephiroth took me home. When I got home Aeirith and my mom were waiting for me.

"Where were you Cloud?" my mom asked me

"I was at my boyfriends house...it got late at the club and he took me back to his place."

"Before you ask nothing happened we just went to sleep."

"But you don't have a boyfriend Cloud." aeirith said to me

"We got together there his name is Sephiroth...he owns the club."

"Oh he is hot...good goin Cloud got a rich hottie." my mom said

"It's not like that, he is a great guy I don't care about the money he is nice and defended me against Leon."

"Oh" my phone started to ring

"Hello...oh hey Sora, what's up...OH MY GOD."

"Aeirith turn on the news."

She turned on the news and on it the reporter said that...

"Cloud strife of the Strife power company was seen walking into the house with the owner of the Sama Seven Sephiroth hikairi hand in hand and kissing, this footage was taken by Shuyin Mizrahi son of the rivaling company of the Mizrahi's this may effect the company's buyers from other cities and towns, tune in later to hear more on this story."

"oh fuck your father is going to be pissed."

"I don't believe this...dad is going to hate me."

"No...I'm sur----" she was cutt off by a knock at the door. I went to awnser it and was suprised that it was Tidus Mizrahi.

"What do you want you ruined my life enough."

"I'm sorry I had no idea that my brother would do that...he has a thing against gays." Tidus said

"What...why?" I asked

"Because I am and my father cares about me more and is still giving me the company when he dies."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"He must have overheard me saying you were hot and he wants to ruin everyones life if their gay or I like them."

"Oh...wait you like me?"

"No but I think your hot but your not my type."

"Listen Cloud I will try to change this ok...it may or may not work."

"Ok."

After Tidus left I called Sephiroth and he came over and when my dad came home I was yelled at and he kicked me out of the house and I took what I could giving my mom and sister a hug and moved in with Sephiroth a few days later Tidus was on the news telling them of his brothers motives against him and telling them that he edited the tape to look like we were kissing after that my dad called and told me I could move back home and at first Sephiroth looked like he was tearing up thinking I would but I told him,  
my father that is that I would never move back after he abandoned me because of that and I hung up. Sephiroth being extremly happy kissed me and picked me up and carried me to the bedroom and layed me on the bed and kissed me more...I knew he wanted to ya know fuck have sex what ever you want to call it and I was glad that we could, I knew it was moving fast but it was ok I wanted it. He kissed me more and took my shirt off and started licking my niples and kissing my neck and taking my pants off. He kissed me all over and finally took of the remainder of clothing and kissed a trail from my stomach to my lips and finally taking his cloths off he lubed himself and lifted my legs and thrust into me...at first it hurt but then it became the best feeling ever.  
He thrusted into me faster and harder as I asked for it, I yelled his name and threw my head back when he finally came he collapsed on my chest and I stroked his hair and we fell asleep like that.

(Sora's pov after the news report with Tidus)

I was in my room with Riku on the bed holding him and he kissed me and I kissed back and I put my hands up his shirt and I took it off and as I kissed his chest he stopped me.

"Sora...I can't."

"Why?"

"I don't deserve you yet after all I did."

I smiled "But you did apoligize but if you feel that way I am going to give you something."

"Sora what do yo-" I kissed him and I undid his pants and pulled out his dick and it was hard so i put it in my mouth and sucked his dick and licked the shaft.

"Ummm...OH GOD Sora where did you learn to do that."

"Uh ummmmmmmm...Oh Sora I am going to cum."

And he did and I swallowed every bit of it and then kissed him and we fell asleep in eachothers arms.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Review plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. 


	8. 1000 words

Dark and Light Hearts

who is hotter? Tidus or Cloud...thats a hard one.

( ) means back up singing

Chapter 8: 1000 words

(Cloud's pov)

I woke up in Sephiroth's arms remebering the events of last night. Me and Sephiroth had sex.  
part of me thinks it was to spite my father but the other part says it was because I really wanted to be with Sephiroth and take are relationship to the next level. I slipped out of his arms and grabbed a robe and put it on,I made breakfast Sephiroth came out and put his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Good morning babe" I said

"Good mornig too."

"How are you feeling Cloud?"

"I'm a little sore but it was worth it."

"well babe Breakfast is almost done so take a seat."

"Cloud...you didn't have to do this but thank you."

"Anything for you."

"Anything?"

"Yep."

"Does that include morning sex?"

"No but tonight we can...infact we can alot tonight I don't have to go to school till monday so..."

"SEX!"

"Heh, yes sex."

I served Sephiroth his breakfast and I joined him we talked some more and I told him I wanted him to host the School dance at his club just for the night a private thing for the school dance. He told me he would if it was ok with the school. After breakfast me and him went to the mall to get a new outfit for the dance. When we got there we saw Sora and Riku ,at first it looked like they were talking but then it turned out the were making out in public.

"PDA much." I said poking Riku in the back

"Hehe hehe yea we were talking about his outfit for the dance but then his lips looked so inviting so I had to kiss them."

"Riku!"

"What, oh please Sora if you cared you wouldn't have been making out with me for five minutes."

"Well you guys if the school will allow it the dance will be held at Sephy's club."

"Awsome." Sora and Riku yelled at the same time

We picked out cloths for all of us and we parted till school monday and when I talked to the princaple he said it was fine about the club for the dance it was made over the announcements. I met up with Riku and Sora who were again making out and I had to pry Riku away from Sora.

"Come on can't we make out in peace?"

"Yes Riku you can when I am not around."

"When will tahe be?" he said in a cold tone that pissed me off.

I grabbed his shirt and pushed him against the lockers. "HEY."

"WHEN I wanna talk were going to talk you fuck."

"Ok fine but what do you want?" Sora walked over to talk to a blonde in fact I believe it was Tidus.

"I need you to do me a favor." 

"What and why should I?"

"Because I helped you get Sora you are going to admit it to the whole school tonight at the dance."

Riku blushed "I-I don't know if I can."

"If you love him you will."

"Ok and I have the perfect song to express it in to I will dedicate it to him."

"Good, Oh and one more thing, who would you rather be fucked by if you had to choose me or Tidus Mizrahi?"

"Ooooooo, tough one I don't know I think Tidus is more my type but both."

"Cool, see you at the dance."

After school whe I got back Seph had already left to get the place ready and I got dressed it was tight leather pants that fit like a second skin and a Tight cut off black shirt. I drove to the dance and went in the club even though the dance won't start for a half an hour but I could make out with Seph till then.  
When the dance started every one was there dancing and having fun bodie rubbing against eachother until Riku got on stage and said he was gonna sing a song.

"Hi I am Riku Valentine and I am going to dedicate the song Real Emotion to you Sora Sama because I love you.

The crowd gasped and he started to sing when the music started.

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you.  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?

Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart,  
I could see a place.  
It's something like this.  
Every now and then I don't know what to do,  
Still, I know that I can never go back.

The people danced and Sora teared up in happiness.

There are things I've seen in those hazy dreams Can't compare to what I'm seeing now.  
Everything's so different that it brings me to my knees!

And though I know the world of real Emotion has surrounded me,  
I won't give into it.  
Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go.  
I hear your voice calling out to me,  
"You'll never be alone."

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you.

The crowd went wild and Sora got on stage and dance with Riku while he still sang.

And if I fight, the real without emotion has surrounded me,  
And I can't go on, and you are there.  
The moment that I close my eyes, you comfort me.  
We are connected for all of time,  
I'll never be...

And though I know the world of real Emotion has surrounded me,  
I won't give into it.  
Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go.  
I hear your voice calling out to me,  
"You'll never be alone."

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?

I can hear you.  
I can hear you...

Riku ended the song and Kissed Sora and the people whistled and cheered but then Leon got on stage saying he wanted to dedicate a song.

Riku and Sora got off stage and went to the crowd and Leon got up and said...

"I am dedicating this song 1000 words to you...Cloud." my eyes widened and the music started and he sang and his sister lenne came in from Zanarkand to sing back up on her hit song.

I know that you're hiding things using gentle words to shelter me Your words were like a dream But dreams could never fool me Not that easily

I acted so distant then Didn't say goodbye before you left But I was listening You'll fight your battles far from me Far too easily

I started to tear up in saddness and anger. the people were awwed

Save your tears, 'cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door But still I swore to hide that pain when I turned back the pages Shouting might've been the answer

What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart

'Cause a thousand words called through the ages They'll fly to you, even though I can't see I know they're reaching you, suspended on silver wings

I cried and Seph held me.

Oh, a thousand words One thousand embraces.  
Will cradle you, making all of your weary days seem far away.  
They'll hold you forever

Oh, a thousand words (A thousand words)  
Have never been spoken (Oh, yeah)  
They'll fly to you They'll carry you home and back into my arms (Carry you home)  
Suspended on silver wings! (On silver wings!)

And a thousand words, (Ooh)  
Called out through the ages (Called through the ages)  
They'll cradle you, turning all of the loving into only days... (Only days)  
They'll hold you forever

Oh, a thousand words...

He finished and I went on stage and smacked him.

"You bastard why not earlier why not a year ago."

"Cloud I kno-"

"NO you don't know...I cried that night and all the tears were cried out of me now I only cry when I think about you...what you did was unforgivable."

He stood there speechless and I left afterwards and let the dance continue Seph came after me but I only told him I wanted to be alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

end of chapter what do you think? plz review (disclaimer this song was from final fantasy x-2 I do not own it .) 


	9. Love triangle? Oh fuck!

Dark and Light Hearts

Chapter 9:love triangle? oh fuck!

I Was running back to seph's after the dance, Seph tried to talk to me but I told him I wanted to be alone. I never went back but I sat on a bench in the park. It was the park where I first met Leon. We were seven and Seifer, Leons friend at the time was picking on me and Leon told Seifer off. They stopped being friends then and I was Leons new friend until fifteen when he found out that I liked him Eight years were gone in five minutes and now that I am with Sephiroth he admits his feelings...and SINGS...I mean come on Leon never sings no matter how good he is he never sings.

"Why, why must Leon do the one thing that would prove he loves me?"

"Because Cloud...I love you."

"Leon...but you know I am with Seph, why?"

"I didn't realize that I always had loved you, since we met."

I started to cry a little trying not to because of Leon.

"Oh a thousand words A thousand embraces Will cradle you Making all of your weary days Seem far away They'll hold you forever"

"Stop, please."

"Leon I know but stop."

"Oh a thousand words Have never been spoken They'll fly to you They'll carry you home and back into my arms Suspended on silver wings

And a thousand word Call out through the ages They'll cradle you Turning all of the lonly years to only days They'll hold you forever"

"No stop it, you know I can't resist."

"Ohhhhhh a thousand words "

Leon pulled me into his lap and held me, stroking my hair kissing my cheek.

"Leon...I love Sephiroth but I still love you."

Leon kissed me and I allowed his tounge to enter my mouth and are tounges danced in eachothers mouths.  
Leons hands slipped up my shirt and rubbed my chest and sliding it off. Leon placed kisses all over my chest,  
taking my pants off. I ripped his shirt off and took his pants off unzipping them with my teeth. The rest of are cloths were discarded and Leon gently pushed me on the ground positioning himself and thrusting in me.

"Uhhhhh"

"You alright?"

"Yea just keep going."

Leon continued to thrust in me the pain going away.

"Ummmm...Leon harder!"

Leon thrusted harder and faster.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh yes fuck me."

Leon chuckled and kissed me. Leon kept going and I knew it was wrong but I loved it. after we finished he layed on me kissing me more. we fell asleep but woke up to a kick to the stomach.

"Oww what the fuck."

"You bastard, how could you cheat on Sephiroth?"

"What...RIKU oh shit"

"You are a sick bastard to do that to Sephiroth."

"How do you know Leon didn't rape me?"

"Because you two were sleeping peacefully and you love Leon as much as Sephiroth."

"Right."

"Riku listen it will never happen again."

"It better not or I will tell Seph."

"Alright."

Riku walked off and me and Leon got dressed.

"Leon he's right this can't happen again."

"But you know as well as I do it may happen again Cloud."

"Because of the way we feel for eachother I know."

"Cloud it can be are secret no one has to know."

"I don't know what about Seph?"

"I don't care if you date him just break up in a month or so and you can move in with me if he won't let you stay."

"O...ok."

Leon kissed me and walked off and I walked back to seph's him a little mad but he forgave me knowing I was ok. I kissed him and went to the bathrrom to take a shower. As I was bathing I realized something.

"This is going to be a fucking love triangle. Oh fuck!"

(Riku pov)  
(Over at Riku's)

"Sora I love you soo much."

"I love you too Riku."

I kissed Sora and immediatly he let my tounge slip inside, I started to kisss his neck and remove his shirt.

"Uhhh...Riku as much as I am enjoying this I thought you didn't want to ya know have sex till later?"

"I know but the look in your eyes when I sang told me were ready."

"Yes."

Are cloths were off in seconds and I lubed up and thrust into Sora hearing him moan turned me on further if possible. I was thrusting harder and harder into him and his moaning got louder and louder.

"Ohhh baby faster!"

I saw Sora jerking off and it made me thrust faster so we could climax at the same time.

"Ohhh Riku."

We both came at the same time with me collapsing on Sora and us both falling asleep. We were lucky my parents wern't home I dont want them to know yet and I don't know about Sora's parents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

whatcha think? will it be sephiroth and Cloud in the end or Leon and Cloud in the end and how will Sora and Riku's parents take the news? well u will have to wait to find out 


	10. dark hearted

Dark and Light Hearts

Chapter 10:Dark Hearted

(Riku Pov)

Me and Sora were asleep in my room and unfortunatly awoke to my mother and father yelling at us.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" my father yelled

"Oh my god." I yelled

"Dad it's not what it looks like."

"Really that's why my son is in bed with another boy naked."

"Dad...I can't help it that I feel this way for him."

"Get out."

"What?"

"You heard him get out you faggot...your no son of mine." my mom said in a cold tone

"Mom...Dad...why?"

"You are a embarresment to this family pack your stuff and leave." my father said in a mono tone

I held back tears that were trying to escape and got dressed and Sora helped me pack. We left the house and went to Sora's house, I met his mom she is really nice that is I can't say that till she knows about me and Sora.

"Sora should we tell her."

"Yeah."

"Mom...I need to tell you something."

"Sure Sora what is it?"

"Mom...Riku was kicked out of his house because his parents hate gays and he is well gay."

"Ok...I don't mind that he is gay."

"Mom me and Riku are together."

"Finally."

"What?" we said together

"Oh please Sora I have known you were gay since you wouldn't stop talking about two guys that were your friends."

"It was Riku this and Cloud that."

"Oh Sora has a crush on Cloud...and I thought I was your one and only." I said in a joking manner getting a pout from my cute Sora.

"You are my one and only Riku."

"I know you goof, I am just joking around, you know I know that you only love me."

"Well Riku you are welcome to stay here if you want and yes you can sleep with Sora as long as you two don't do anything unless I am out of the house." Me and Sora blushed.

"Ok mom."

"Well were going to go up to my room."

Ok boys see ya later."

Sora led me up to his room and when I saw it I was suprised it was neat really neat.

"Uh Sora are you a neat-"

"Freak, yeah but if your not that's ok I can learn not to be."

"Well I like to be neat to but we all have to get down and dirty once in a while."

"Oh well Riku when we did that your parents caught us and you got kicked out remeber."

"Yes but your mom is different."

"I guess."

"Riku do you know what happened to Cloud last night after the dance?"

"Yeah I do...he was getting fucked by Leon and I could hear him moan for more."

"Cloud would never cheat on Sephiroth."

"Well he did Sora."

"Cloud would never do that."

"How do you know?"

"Well I am his friend."

"Yeah but I'm your boyfriend there for you should believe me more and I am telling you he cheated on Sephiroth."

"What ever."

"Riku let's go to beach."

"Ummmm Sora we have to go to school were late enough as is."

"Riku it's already twelve why even go?"

"I guess your right."

"Sooooooo Ri-ku what do you want to do?" I smiled at the way he said my name.

"Let's go to the beach."

So we went to the beach and Sora was all excited and stripped his shirt and shoes and socks and ran into the water and I just watched him do it. He dove underwater and kept asking me to join him so I did. When I swam up to him he smiles and kissed me then he dove under me and pulled my swimming trunks down and off and took off with them. I swam after him and when I caught him he smiled .

"Sora where are my trunks?"

"I don't know I dropped them in the water."

"Sora I am naked."

"I know." and then Sora put his hand on my chest and went down towards my dick and he started to stroke it.

"Sora people are starting to come on the beach I don't want to be hard when I have to leave NAKED ok."

"Who says your leaving naked when here are your trunks baby."

"Sora you are not as innocent as I thought."

"No but that's your fault."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Me and Sora went back to his house and went to his room and his mom was at work so you know what we did.

(Cloud pov)

I hadn't seen Riku or Sora all day and I needed to talk to them even if Riku is mad at me. I ran into Leon and blushed.

"Hey Cloud."

"Hey Leon."

"Leon let's go to the club tonight, Seph isn't working."

"Ok."

"Meet me there at seven."

"Ok." Leon kissed me on the lips and walked off. the rest of the day went by poorly but I got home to Seph and hewas asleep on the bed. I let him sleep and I got in my sexsiest outfit and took the motorcycle Seph bought for me to the club. "Let's dance."

""Dance since when can you dance Leon?"

"Since Lenne taught me to."

it turned out Leon could dance but something happened I wish would never have happened...Sephiroth walked in and walked over to us.

I paled "Sephiroth!"

"Cloud how could you?"

"Seph...I-I can explain."

"Explain what? That your cheating on me."

"Seph I am so sorry."

"Fuck you Cloud and you can find a new place to live."

Sephiroth left and I cried into Leons shoulder he tried to comfort me but he ever was good at comforting.  
I called Sora he wasn't to happy because he was in the middle of sex but he still came and picked me up.

"Cloud I would let you move in but Riku already has his parents kicked him out."

"Leon's parents won't either."

"Sora I fucked up big time."

"Your right you did Cloud." Riku came in saying that making me feel even worse

"You had a good relationship with Seph and you ruined it."

"Riku that's enough he is already sad enough."

"Sora he deserves it."

"No he doesn't because now he has no where to live."

"Can I stay till I can get a job so I can look for a place?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"Why Sora he is never going to get a job."

"Cloud is lazy and expects to be treated like a prince."

"What ever Riku you don't know me well enough to make that judgement, especially after what I have done for you."

"Riku, Cloud enough...Cloud is going to stay and that's final my mom won't mind as long as it is temporary."

"It will be."

"What ever do what you want Sora." Riku walked off and if he was going to be a asshole to me and Sora then I would have to teach him a lesson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

end of chap whatcha think pl reveiw 


	11. Light hearted

Dark and Light Hearts

Chapter 11: Light hearted

(Cloud Pov)

"Sora I have fucked up what am I going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Thanks your a big help." I say sarcasticly.

"Well what can I say Cloud you really have fucked up but your my friend so I'm not about to abandon you."

"I'm glad...I don't really have anyone else."

"You got Leon."

"Yeah alot that's done for me, since him it's all gone down hill."

Me and Sora continued to talk until Riku came in.

"Hey Sora...I'm sorry for not agrreing with you about Cloud, I shouldn't have said he was a liar and a asshole."

"Hello I'm right here."

"I know Cloud."

"Ass." I whispered.

"Also Sora I am going to be gone for the weekend I have some school trip that I'm going on."

"Since when?"

"Before you and me got together, as in the real me not Kiru, anyway I got to go on a trip to Midgar to see how the mako plant works."

"Sounds exciting." Sora said sarcasticly

"Yeah so I need to pack and I have to be at the airport in thirty minutes."

Riku went upstairs and got packed and Sora's mom took him to the airport. That night Mrs. Sama had to work a double shift at the hospitile so me and Sora were sitting in his room on the bed and I put my hand on his thigh and caressed it. Sora blushed and pushed my hand away.

"Cloud no." he blushed more.

"What's wrong if I do that?"

"I have a boyfriend and So do you."

I ignored him and starte to caress his cheek and he smiled and leaned in to the touch. Then after that I got up and went to the dresser and turned on a camera to film what I was going to do and when I sat back down I said I got a piece of gum off his dresser. I pretended to put it in my pocket because I didn't really have a piece of gum and I kised Sora on the cheek. He smiled even more.

"Cloud we can't."

"The word doesn't exsist to me."

I leaned in and kissed Sora on the lips and forcefully allowed my tounge in his mouth and played with his tounge, are shirts were ripped off and as I was about to take his pants off I thought of Sephiroth.  
I stoppes and got off of Sora.

"Sora I can't."

"I thought that word doesn't exsist to you."

"It does now."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok and don't think the gum think worked I saw the camera."

"Then why did you...allow that?"

"I was hoping you would stop on your own."

"Thanks for believing in me."

"no problem."

"If you want I can help you with that, I can suck you off or jerk you off."

"I can handle it Cloud."

"Ok, well I am going to break up with Leon and get Sephiroth back."

Sora gave me a ok and as I left I saw him jacking off. I called Leon and explained to him in a kind way that we were braking up.

(conversation on phone)

"Hello."

"hey Leon."

"Hey Cloud."

"Leon were breaking up."

"What, why?"

"Because you asshole ever since we got togehter my life has sucked."

With that I hung up.

(Normal pov)

Cloud walked into the Sama seven and went on the stage and grabbed the micro phone.

"Sephiroth I want you to know I am sorry for what I did." Sephiroth walked from the office to the dance floor close to Cloud.

"Sephiroth I know what I did was wrong and even if you don't believe me I want you to know that I love you."

"And here this song I am singing to you."

The music started and...

In you and I there's a new land, Angels in flight My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah Where fears and lies melt away Music inside What's left of me What's left of me now

Sephiroth stared at Cloud.

I watch you fast asleep, All I fear means nothing

In you and I there's a new land, Angels in flight My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah Where fears and lies melt away Music inside What's left of me What's left of me

Sephiroth continued to stare at Cloud (I mean honestly did you think he was going to cry)

My heart's a battleground

You show me how to see, That nothing is whole and nothing is broken,

In you and I there's a new land Angels in flight My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah Where fears and lies melt away Music inside What's left of me What's left of me now My fears, my lies Melt away...

I stopped and Sephiroth walked away and Sephiroth's brother Xemnas came on the stage.

"That was lovely right folks."

"Get off my stage strife." Xemnas whispered into my ear

"Sephiroth will never love you again."

"Fuck you I don't care if he loves me , all I want is his forgivness."

"Good luck with that."

Cloud walked off stage and outside when I was about to hop on my motorcycle Sephiroth came up and hugged me. When Cloud turned Sephiroth kissed him and Sephiroth Told Cloud to drive to his place. They got there and went in Sephiroth's house.

(Cloud pov)

When we got into the house Sephiroth picked me up and took me to the bed."

"Seph I don't want to yet."

"Why?"

"Because I hurt you."

He smiled and said ok and we went to sleep.

(Sora pov)

"I am so bord!" my mom walked in.

"Then go out."

"Where and with who?"

"Cloud and that club you like."

"Cloud is busy with Seohiroth, he caled last night and told me that they got together again so he will be moving back in with him."

"Oh"

"Well Riku will be back in a day so think of something."

I decided to watch t.v. until I heard a knocking at the door. When I went to see who it was I was suprised.

"Tidus! What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Cloud."

"Oh he is at his boyfriend Sephiroth,s house."

"Will he be back here? Cuz I was told he moved in here."

"Not really it was only for a night and most of his stuff is still at Sephiroth's."

"But he should be by later."

"Cool, so Sora could I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks."

TIdus and me walked over to the couch and sat down and watched t.v. until he asked me a question.

"Sora do you like me or atleast did?"

"I-I did but I love Riku now."

"Why Tidus?"

"I was told you did and I guess when I remeber the looks you gave me in junior high I thought you actually might."

"Yeah I did, I really liked you." We sat there in silence until Tidus leaned over and kissed me on the lips, nothing serious just a small kiss.

"Sora I'm sorry."

"It's ok it's just I'm with Riku an-" I was cut off by Tidus kissing me again this time a little more forcefull. He pushed me down on the couch and kissed me more and started kissing and sucking on my neck. I could help but want it, I always did, I tried to stop but I just couldn't resist. He continued to kiss me but when he pulled my pants off and and put my dick in his mouth I let him for a minute but then I stopped him.

"Tidus we can't, I can't hurt Riku."

"You won't, he will never find out."

"I still can't."

"Tidus I will admit I have wanted this for a while and I still do now but I won't do this to Riku."

"I can't say I don't like you Sora, I do but I guess the most we can ever be is friends."

"Yeah."

"I guess I wil go, Tell Cloud that the necklace he wanted for Sephiroth is done, so here you give it to him."

"Ok."

"Bye Sora."

"Bye Tidus."

After he left I watched t.v. and waited for Cloud. When he got back I gave him the necklace and he told me I had a hickie on my neck so I put a band aid on it and awaited the next day.

I woke up and and boorowed mom's car to drive to the air port to pick up Riku. When we were on are way back he kissed my neck and he noticed the band aid.

"Babe what happened to your neck?"

"Oh...nothing I just scratched it."

"On what."

"Oh me and Cloud were messing around and I bumped into by bookshelf and a book fell off and hit my neck."

Riku gave me a weird look. "O...k...be careful next time."

I don't think he believed me. When we got home my mom asked him so many questions about his trip. When we finally got to be alone he started to kiss me and he put his hand on my neck and pushed the band aid off and rubbed the spot .  
He stopped kissing me and I held my neck.

"I thought you scratched yourself?"

"I did."

"OK but when I touched it you didn't flinch or anything."

"I-I umm-" I got cut off

"Let me see your neck."

"No, It's fine."

"Then let me see it."

"Riku it's fine."

Riku crawled over and removed my hand and looked.

"Sora...why did you lie?"

"I didn't want you to think I was cheating on you."

"I won't if you tell me what happened."

I told him everything even the Cloud stuff.

"See now that wasn't hard."

"I love you. "

"I love you too Sora" 


	12. Five years later

Dark and Light Hearts

I am sorry to say this will be the last chapter but there is a sequel that i have planned ok thanks to all who have reviewed.

Chapter 12 : Five years later

(Normal pov)

IT has been five years since Cloud, Riku and Sora became friend and five years since Riku and Sora started dating and Cloud started dating Sephiroth. Sephiroth and Cloud have moved into a better house after Cloud's father died, Cloud inherited lot's of money and the whole company. Cloud is getting ready for Riku and Sora, Cloud called them and there on there way to vist.

(Cloud pov)

"Sephiroth how do I look?"

"You look great Cloud, you always do."

"Thank you but I want everything to be perfect, it's been a year since we last saw them."

Then I heard a knocking at the door.

"Sephiroth get it it must be them."

Sephiroth walked over to the door and opened it letting Sora and Riku in.

"Hey Sephiroth." says Sora

"Hey Sora"

Sephiroth turned to Riku.

"Riku,how you two been?"

"We've been great, a couple fights but nothing can tear us apart."

"That's good."

Cloud walks down the stairs to the three.

"Riku, Sora...I have missed you guys so much."

"We've mised you too."

"Nice house."

"Yeah it is Cloud."

"Thank you Riku,Sora, I got this house after my father died."

"Me and Sephiroth have enjoyed living here."

"I bet that means the bedroom mostly." Riku said winking to Cloud

"Riku I am suprised that you would even sudgest that."

"It's true isn't?" asked Sora

"...Yeah."

"Well you guys I thought we could go out for diner."

"Sure." Riku and Sora said in unison

The for left in Cloud's limo and Sora took no time to waist in drinking wine."

"ummm Sora I think that may be enough for you."

"What do you no Sephiroth." he said in a slur

"Uh I'm Riku not Sephiroth Sora."

"Yea lay off the wine." said Sephiroth

"I am fine."

"Yeah...ok Sora."

"Sorry Cloud he gets excited around wine."

"He should be fine when you get him dome coffee and I mean strong coffee."

"Ok...well there is a coffee machine to you right Riku." says Cloud

"Wow Cloud you really have a great limo."

"Thanks."

They arrive at the restraunt and Sora sobbered a little. They went into the restraunt and got seated and when they ordered and talked till it would come.

"So Cloud what have you been up to."

"Well learning about the Titanic and everything else involved Sephiroth...mostly."

"Why the Titanic?"

"I have always wanted to be on that ship and captin it."

"Now it's my dream t-"

"Cloud wait there is something I have to do first."

"What is it Sephiroth."

"Seohiroth got on his knee and pulled out a box and opened it showing a ring.

"Seph."

"Cloud w...will you marry me?"

"Oh Sephiroth...yes ...yes I will marry you." Sephiroth slid the ring on Clouds finger and kissed him.

"That is so sweet." Sora said

"Riku...I want to get married."

"We will but I want to buy you the perfect ring."

"Riku...I love you."

"I love you too Sora...I want you to know I will never leave you, ever."

"I know." Riku leaned over and kissed Sora. Their dinner arrived and they ate and after their dinner they got in the limo and went back to the mansion. They all went into the living room and sat down. Sephiroth got some wine to celebrate he just made sure Riku controlled Sora's intake of wine.

"So Cloud what were you going to say earlier about your dream?"

"Oh that, well I am going to remake the Titanic and I want you and Sora to be the first ones on the grandest ship."

"Wow." said Sora holding a bottle of wine

"I know Sora isn't what Cloud's doing amasing?"

"Yeah not only is his dream amasing but this wine is like fifty years old...amasing age to drink."

"Sora let's focus on Cloud."

"I did alot of focusing on Cloud when we first met."

"Sora I think that's enough to drink."

"OK but we'll have fun tonight right Riku."

"Uhh...yeah we will Sora if you can stop drinking now."

"Fine."

"Sorry Cloud."

"No problem."

"So Sora what do you do?"

"Oh I am a singer."

"Good."

"I mean you should no I wrote my sanctuary that you sang to Seph."

"Yeah, so how is your singing career?"

"Good,my first cd is coming out."

They continue to talk until around ten before Cloud says it time to turn in.

"Umm...it's kinda late...why don't we turn in?"

"Yeah good idea!" Sora and Sephiroth said in unison

"Well Cloud looks like are guys both want the same thing tonight."

"That they do."

Cloud showed Riku were him and Sora would sleep and then he went to his room were Sephiroth was waiting.  
As soon as Cloud entered the room Sephiroth grabbed him and kissed him feircely on the lips.

(Cloud pov)

Sephiroth pulled me into the room and kissed me hard and guided me to the bed kissing me. We reached the bed and Sephiroth pulled my shirt off putting his hands on my chest feeling it. I layed down on the bed and Sephiroth took his shirt off and got on the bed positioning himself over me. He started kissing my neck and kissed trails down to my pants, he unnuttoned them and unzipped them with his teeth. Sephiroth pulled my pants off and took off my boxers with them.

(Normal pov)

"Sephiroth...I want you."

"I know."

Sephiroth took his pants off and took his boxers off revealing his hard dick. Sephiroth reached over in the night stand and pulled out some oil.

"Sephiroth now."

Sephiroth positioned himself and thrusted into Cloud making him release a moan. Sephiroth thrusted a little faster and harder making Cloud moan harder.

"I love it when you moan."

"I know ahhh harder...faster."

Sephiroth thrusted harder and harder while Cloud was going to jerk off but Sephiroth slapped his hand away.

"I have something planned."

"I bet...ohhhhh Sephiroth god your the best."

Sephiroth kept thrusting into Cloud until he finally came inside Cloud.

"What did you have planned?"

"This." Sephiroth leaned down and took Clouds dick in his mouth and began to suck on it.

"Sephiroth ohhh god where did you learn that."

"From you."

"Ohhhh."

Sephiroth kept sucking Cloud off until he came and Sephiroth swallowe it all. The two layed in eachothers arms until they fell asleep.

(Mean while in Riku and Sora's room...)

"Come on Riku let's fuck."

"Very forward aren't we."

"Tonight I am...I really want you."

"You always do."

"Come on." Sora walked over to Riku and kissed him on the lips lightly and then a little harder.

"Oh Sora you really can turn me on."

Riku carried Sora over to the bed puuting him down and taking his shirt off in one swift movement. Sora continued kissing Riku's neck while Riku undid Sora's pants pulling them off with his boxers.

"Riku I love your hair but can you get it shoulder length again?"

"We'll talk abouth that later." Riku said taking his clothes off and pulling out oil and lubricating himself.  
Riku pushed into Sora and thrusting.

"Riku ohhh god harder, deeper, faster."

"Shhh, your going to interrupt Cloud and Seph."

Riku did as Sora asked or commanded and thrusted harder, faster and deeper. All this making the brunnete moan and beg for more.

"God Sora you really belong on the botom,you love it to much."

Sora giggled and and put his hands in Riku's hair.

"Ohhhh Riku."

Riku finnaly came and Sora came and it went on Riku's face,Riku licked what he could and wiped the rest off licking it. They fell asleep in the others arms.

(next day, normal pov)

Everyone went into the living room Sora and Cloud rubbing there ass.

"Hey you guys wanted it." Riku and Sephiroth said in unison.

"Next time Riku...your on bottom."

"Ok Sora...that will never happen."

They all ate breakfast and talked about when and wher the wedding would be.

(A month later)

"Dearly beloved we are gathered her today ro join these two in holy mattramoney if any should see why these two should not marry speak up or forever hold your peice."

"No, the do you Cloud strife take Sephiroth Hikari to be your husband?"

"I do."

"And do you Sephiroth take Cloud strife to be your husbaand?"

"I do."

"Then you may kiss."

They do and everyone cheers, they have the party afterwards and the next day they leave for there hneymoon.

(Next day)

"Come on Cloud we have to catch the plain."

"Hold on!"

"Riku here I want you to have this."

"Cloud this is a thousand dollars."

"I know, buy Sora a engagement ring and porpose to him."

"Thanks Cloud."

"No problem."

Cloud and Sephiroth leave and Riku goes out while Sora is sleeping and buys a ring for tonight at dinner when he will propose. Riku gets everything ready and cooks dinner, Sora walks down the stairs to the dinning room and Riku helps him sit in his chair.

"How gentalmanly Riku."

"It's because I love you."

They eat dinner and talk, and Riku walks to Sora and gets on one knee and pulls out the ring.

"Riku..."

"Sora will you marry me."

"Yes Riku I will marry you."

Riku kisses Sora and takes Sora upsatirs to celebrate...the whole night.  
Cloud and Sephiroth come home a few days later and Riku tells them the news, A few weeks later Riku and Sora marry.  
At the party after wards Sora walks up on stage and grabs the microphone.

"Hello everyone I am gald you all made it and I am going to sing one of my songs for you titled Simple and Clean."

The music starts and...

When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things Lately you're all I need You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"

When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go

The daily things that keep us all busy all confusing me thats when u came to me and said,

Wish i could prove i love you but does that mean i have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand It's enough when i say so, And maybe somethings are that simple

When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go

Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before

When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go

Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before

Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before

"This song I think fits with all who have a true love and thank you for being here."

The four friends went back to Clouds and talked and joked, had fun.  
The next morning Riku and Sora were going to the airpot when Cloud stopped them.

"Rember you guys are high school lives of light and dark hearts."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

omg i am so sad that this is the final chapter but there is a sequel and some of you an probally guess what it is about thank you for reviewing love you all. 


	13. Titanic Reborn

Dark and Light Hearts

I decided that there is no need for a sequel so here is the next chapter

Chapter 13: Titanic Reborn

(normal pov)

One year after Cloud married Sephiroth he collected the money needed for the Titanic project and collected the best architecs which were Sephiroth his brother Kadaj and Rufas Shinra best architec in Midgar. Cloud funded the building of the ship and the ship would set sail in a week from America to Destiny Islands. Cloud is getting ready to make the announcement from his house in America, Cloud wanted to go back to his mansion in Destiny Islands that he got from his fathers death. Sephiroth walks up to Cloud.

"Cloud you ready for the announcement?"

"Yeah but I am kinda nervous."

"Don't be you will be great baby."

"Thank you."

The camera turns on and Cloud gets ready.

"Hello everyone, I am Cloud Strife and I am here to tell you that one hundred years ago in ten days will be the anniversary of the Titanic's voyage across the Atlantic ."

"I have rebuilt the ship so it can sail again and it is far more luxsourious and it is twice as long there is probally enough room for twenty thousand people plus there is five hundred men manning the ship will be abord the Titanic two."

"Buy the tickets because it sets sail in ten days, thank you and I hope to see you there and also there is reserve tickets for those who can't buy the first trip, this way you can go on the next trip."

Cloud walked off screen and Sephiroth ran up to him and huged him and kissed him.

"You did great!"

"Really I hope people buy the tickets."

"They will."

"Riku and Sora are coming today I called them two days ago and they flew over from their trip of Spira . "

" Good I hope Sora doesn't get drunk off wine again."

"He quit drinking a couple months ago so no worries Sephiroth."

"Why?"

"It mae problems betwen them...Riku was tired of Sora getting drunk drinking wine plus he buys the most expensive shit."

"How did he convince him to stop?"

"Told him he would leave him if he didn't."

"Well I am glad there is nothing worse than a drunk Sora."

"Yeah...well their plane should arrive in a hour so let's go to the airport."

Sephiroth and Cloud drive to the airport to pick up Riku and Sora. Cloud see's them coming and waves them over. Sora see's Cloud and runs over to him and hugs him.

"Cloud I am so happy to see you."

"I am glad to see you too Sora...umm Sora why is Riku carring everything?"

"Oh well I can't carry it...Riku is the big strong one of the relationship."

"Right well he can't be to happy about carrying all that."

Riku walks over and drops the bags.

"Thanks for the help Sora!" Riku said sarcasticly

"Oh Riku you fine there not that heavy."

"Yes they are especially with all the hair products you have to take care of your fucking hair."

"Holy shit Sora you hair isn't natrually spiky." asked Cloud and Sephiroth in unison

"Thanks Riku now they know."

"Your welcome now will you help me carry these to their car."

"Riku don't worry me and Seph have people to carry this stuff to the limo."

"Thanks."

Cloud gets his people to carry the stuff to the limo and they drive to Clouds house in new york. The servents unload it and they get inside for lunch.

(Riku pov)

("I am so tired from the plane ride and carring those fucking bags. I love Sora but I can't stand this shit anymore.")

I wlked over to where Sora was and put my arms around him and kiss him on the cheek. He turned around and smiled at me, no matter how much he makes me mad that smile always makes me happy. I can talk to him tonight and fix some things like helping me more. I love him way to much.

"I love you Sora."

"I love you too Riku."

Cloud walked over to us.

"I'm glad you guys are really gonna be on the Titanic with me in ten days."

"Cloud your are friend we wouldn't let you down."

"I know Sora." Sephiroth walked up behind Cloud and put his arms around him.

"Well let's eat dinner." says Sephiroth

We all sat down for dinner and talked about what the ship is like and how wee've all been when we hear the song simple and Clean.

When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go 

"Sorry that's my cell phone." Sora wlked away to talk to who ever called.

"So Cloud you think this Titanic will be better than the last?"

"Yes I do Riku...Sephiroth desighned it and The metal build of it is alot stronger and the ship is much faster."

"Yeah but if I remeber the Titanic, because of it's size it couldn't turn fast enough."

"Yes well there is more precautions this time."

"Cloud I'm tired so I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok Riku night."

I went up the guest room and dragged Sora along so I could talk to him.

"Riku what is wrong ?"

"Sora you know I love you right?"

"Yeah I do but what is your point?"

"You need to change...I mean like helping me and not thinking I am so strong."

"But bab-"

"I know I am but not so strong that I can carry your stuff and mine."

"I know...I'm sorry, I can help more, I will."

"Thank you Sora."

I kissed Sora and we went to sleep. The next day we hung out with Cloud and Sephiroth like old times. For the next ten days we all have been anxious waiting for the Titanic's voyage. The tickets for the ship were amasingingly sold out to even the next trip sales. When the day arrived that the ship would set sail we were excited. We got in the limo and drove to the port where the hip would leave and we were the first on. After we were on the rest of the passengers came on. We quickly put are stuff down and went out on deck to watch the ship leave the port.  
It was amasing sight to see and we were the first to see it on this new Titanic.

"Sora it is so beautiful."

"Like your eyes Riku."

"Thank you Sora."

We met Tidus and his brother on the ship, his brother who said he hated gays was dating Leon, Clouds old boyfriend. Tidus and his brother Shuyin were actually on Clouds staff. I looked over and saw Cloud up on A deck looking at the ocean. I could see his happiness that he is living his dream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Plz review this chapter and tell me what you think. 


	14. New Romance

Dark and Light Hearts

new charachters added

Chapter 14:New Romance

(Roxas pov)

I remeber my cousin Sora told me to meet him on A deck but I can't find him. I am going to be living in Destiny Islands with my arranged wife Namine but...I don't like her...or even girls but my father won't hear of it. Well I can figure that out later, right now I need to find Sora.

"He said if I couldn't find him look for silver hair and that should be his husband."

I looked around and I saw a silver haired person by the captin.

"Dammit." The silver haired guy walked over to me

"Can I help you?"

"Uhh only if you no Sora Valentine."

"OH yeah Sora is on the bow of the ship."

"..." Roxas stares blankly at him

"That's the front."

"Oh...sorry blonde moment."

"I have to deal with it all the time with my husband, partner whatever you wish to call it."

"Husbands fine well thanks."

"Wait...may I ask what you want with Sora?"

"He is my cousin."

"Oh...ok."

I walked to the front of the ship and found Sora.

"Sora!"

"Oh hey Roxas, I am glad you made it."

"I wouldn't miss it Sora."

"Where is your to be wife?"

"Drowning hopefully." Sora gave me a creepy look

"Sora calm down, she is in my room."

"Oh...so you two gonna ya know."

"What can't say it,here let me help you f-u-c-k."

"Yeah.,so are you."

"No...I don't love or even like her."

"What girl do you like?"

"None...I am gay Sora."

"Oh" Sora's boyfriend finally decided to join the conversation.

"God Sora you are clueless sometimes."

"Riku, you can't say that I am your husband."

"Maybe but you wine like a wife."

Sora did his pout and nautrally anyone would cave into it. I ended up going to there room to talk about them and me. They told me that I need to tell my father how I really feel.

"I mean it Roxas, it's wrong to marry off your nineteen year old son."

"what can I do?"

"Tell him off."

"That will really go over well." I said sarcasticlly

"Well I don't know what to tell you."

"What ever, I am going to bed see you tommorrow Sora,Riku."

I went to my room and my future wife hugged me and tried to kiss me. Eventually she gave up and we went to bed. The next day I was in a better mood and I walked her to the front where Sora was yesturday and we looked out onto the ocean.

(Axel pov)

I am poor, less than poor but I am on this ship. The reason is because of pocker and I am good at it. I won the ticket and some money, only fifty but it will do. Me and my friend vexon are on are way to Destiny Islands to get good jobs and live in a house or atleast apartment. It is the second day on the Titanic and I was sitting on a bench towards the front of the ship. When a guy and a girl come up.

"Hey, my name is Seifer and this is my wife Rinoha."

"Hi names Axel got it memorized."

"My names Vexon."

"Nice day Don't you think seifer."

"Yes is is babe."

"Nice drawings Axel."

"Thank you I do it for a living which is why I don't have a house but I plan to get a real job in Destiny Islands."

"How much do you make of your drawings?" I was going to awnser him but I saw the most beautiful guy I have ever seen. Dirty blonde hair and saphire eyes that can be seen a mile away and a great body,but he looked sad.

"Ahh in your dreams Axel,no one like that would be with people like us."

"Yeah I guess your right but he was beautiful."

"Well I will see you two later."

Seifer and Rinoha left.

"Axel...don't aim that high for a future boyfriend Axel."

"Axel."

"AXEL...not another one of your moods." Vexon walked off and I sat there thinking as I saw a woman walk up to the man I saw. I watched him walk away.

(Normal pov)

Roxas walked into the first class dinning room finding his cousin and his husband along with the captin and his husband with my future wife. Roxas sat down at the table and listened to them talk awnsering a question or two.  
Cloud, the captin and Sora's friend announced that Sora was going to sing a song. Sora got on stage and the music started, the song was titled Tell me where you are.

life without you is just right can't you see I feel fine since you're gone should I say disappeared

I KEPT HOLDIN' ON my tears since I saw you for the last time I've been through wherever here

I'm a saver I'm strongest

Could tell me where you are where you're sleepin at night tell me who do you love now who do you miss now

tell me what you see when you're closin your eyes if you ever remember when I was by your side

tell me where you are where you're sleepin at night tell me who do you love now who do you miss now

tell me what you see when you're closin your eyes if you ever remember when I was by your side

When I was by your side

(music play until second verse)

life without you is just right can't you see I feel fine since you're gone should I say disappeared

I KEPT HOLDIN' ON my tears since I saw you for the last time I've been through wherever here

I'm a saver I'm strongest

Could tell me where you are where you're sleepin at night tell me who do you love now who do you miss now

tell me what you see when you're closin your eyes if you ever remember when I was by your side

tell me where you are where you're sleepin at night tell me who do you love now who do you miss now

tell me what you see when you're closin your eyes if you ever remember when I was by your side

When I was by your side

The music ended and the song made Roxas think of a guy he saw staring at him, Roxas thought he was gorgeuos but he decided can't live any longer so he ran and ran to the stern where no one was so I could jump off the ship and die. Roxas ran past Axel who was lyeing on a bench. Axel looked up and sawhim running so he went after him and watched him climb on to the other side of the railing. Axel walked up close to the spot.

"Don't do it."

"Excuse me."

"Don't do it."

"Go away your distracting me."

Axel walked closer.

"Don't come anycloser or I'll jump."

"No you won't."

"Excuse me don't tell me what I will and will not do, you don't know me."

"Well you would have done it already."

"What ever just back off."

"I won't I'm involved now if you jump I jump in after you."

"You would die."

"It would hurt but the rel pain and the thing to kill me would be the water."

"Why?"

"It is cold, below frezzing."

Axel removed his jacket and boots.

"But I have no choice I am involved now."

"Unless you wanna come back over and get me off the hook."

Roxas turned around and Axel took his hands.

"My names Axel Nori got it memorized."

"My name is Roxas Harada."

"Nice to meet you."

Axel tried to pull him over but he slipped on his pants. Axel still had a hold of him.

"Help!"

"HELP ME!"

Guards were alerted and ran to the stern. Axel pulled him over and when the guards arrived it look like more than a rescue.

"Get the cheif!" Sora and Riku got there along with guard and they questioned Axel.

"What makes you think you can put you hands on my Cousin you filth."

Axel looked over at Roxas.

"Look at me you filth."

Sora...Sora it was a accident."

"Ac..acceident."

"Yes I was looking far over to see the..the...the." he said moving his hands in a circular motion.

"Propellers."

"Yes and I would have fallen but mister Nori saved me."

"Is this true?"

Roxas mouthed please.

"Yeah preety much."

"Ah well the boy is a hero then."

Sora walked off when Riku said he should give a reward.

"Here a twenty should be enough."

"Is that the rate for saving your cousins life."

"Roxas is displeased."

"Ah, we would be honored if you would join us for dinner tommorrow evening."

"Sure."

Every one walked off and went back to dinner or some went to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx plz review 


	15. Roxas decides

Dark and Light hearts

Chapter 15 Roxas decides.  
sorry its been a while but i couldn't get on and my summer is almost over so I had to shop 4 school.

(Roxas pov)

Meeting Axel has changed me, I am happier than I was. I went to look for Axel in the spots where I have seen him.  
I was about to look in the last spot but Riku came walking up to me.

"Hey Roxas."

"Hey Riku."

"So do you like Axel?"

"What!" I blushed a little. "Don't be crazy." I blushed more thinking about him.

"Then why are you blushing." Riku gave me that smirk that says I-know-you-like--him.

"Ok...I do." I sighed "Please don't tell Sora."

"I won't." Riku got a really sad look on his face. "I love Sora and normally I wouldn't keep anything from him but I can tell you love him so I won't say anything to Sora."

(Normal pov)

Roxas nodded and smiled and watched Riku walk off. Roxas walked to the front and saw Axel sitting on a bench.  
As Roxas walked over to him Roxas saw him smile lightly with his beautiful green eyes staring at him.

Roxas smiled "Hello Axel." and looked into Axels eyes

Smiling Axel replyed "Hello Roxas."

Roxas blushed "Do you want to walk with me and talk?"

"I would like that." Axel blushed but tried to hide it.

Roxas and Axel started walking, their hands touching every once in a while. Roxas kept blushing, Axel pretended not notice.

"Well Roxas, we have been walkin all morning, talkin abou the weather and how are lives are but I don't think that is the reason you looked for me so what is it."

"I am tired of Sora pushing me to stand up to my father."

"So don't listen to him."

"Yeah." Roxas looked into Axel's eyes but then hi eyes wandered to below the belt.

"What are you doing."

Roxas blushed fiercly "I-I uhh was wandering why..." Roxas looked around for a excuse. "You carry that art book with you every where." Roxas grabbed it looking into it.

"What are you a artist or something?' Roxas continued to look through it.

"These are good...very good."

"Ah..they didn't think much of them in ole parry."

"Paris? You do get around."

"You liked this women, you used her several times."

"Well she had beautiful hands."

"I think you must have had a love affari with her."

Axel blushed "No-no-no just with her hands...she was a one legged prostitute."

"Ohhh...heh heh." Roxas looked out onto the ocean where the sun stated going down.

"Axel...doesn't the ocean look beautiful."

Axel whispered "Your more beautiful."

"Excuse me?" Axel blushed "Umm nothing."

"Ok...well it sounded like you said your more beautiful." Axel blushed more

Axel looked away. "I did." Roxas smiled and put his hands around Axel's waist.

"Roxas what are you doing?"

Roxas smiled and turned Axel around and leaned up to kiss Axel. Axel was shocked but participated in the kiss.  
Roxas broke the kiss.

"We should stop before someone see's us."

"Well see you tonight Axel." As Roxas walked off Riku walked up to Axel.

"Do you have any idea what your doing?"

Axel smiled and laughed a little watching Roxas leave. "Not really."

"Thought so...come with me." Riku and Axel walked to Riku's room. When they got there Riku went to his closet and pulled out a tux. Riku gave it to Axel and Axel changed into it.

Riku smiled "As I thought you and me are the same size."

"Pretty close."

Axel thanked Riku and went back to his place to make himself perfect. That evening Axel went to the main stairs in the first class area. Axel waited nerveasly (spelling error) until he saw Roxas walking down with his cousin and fiance. Sora escorted Namine (Roxas's fiance) and Roxas went over to Axel. Axel took his hand and kissed it.

"Very gentalmanly of you Axel."

"I saw it in a cartoon and always wanted to do it." Axel and Roxas laughed a little.

"Well shall we go Roxas?"

Roxas smiled. "We shall." Riku walked up beside them. "Now remeber they love money in there so pretend your rich and your in."

Axel nodded and they walked to the dinning room. They all sat down and ordered there dinner. Everyone was intristed in the man that saved Roxas but Sora looked at him like a insect that need to be squashed.

(Roxas pov)

Sora asked a rude question to Axel.

"Tell me Axel how is it in third class?" I could tell that Axel was nervous and angry but he remained calm.

"It is nice...hardly any rats." Everyone laughed. After dinner Axel got up and walked over to me.

"I have to go Roxas."

"Do you have to?"

"It is time for me to row with the other slaves." Axel kised my hand and slipped me a note and he walked off.

I opened it up. (Meet me by the clock at the stairs at 11:00) I walked to the stairs. and met up with Axel.

"Ready for a real party?" Axel took me downstairs and we went to a room with alot of people dancing and laughing. Axel grabbed me and took me to the dance floor.

"Axel no...Axel."

"Were going to have to get closer." Axel pulled me into him and he put his arms around my waist and I put my hands on his shoulders. It was hard keeping up with Axel but it was fun, by the time we were done it was one in the morning. When I got back Namine yelled at me and I had her locked up by the cheif of secrity around here.

The next day I met up with Axel and we talked and went to his favorite spot in the front of the ship looking out onto the sea he held me.

"Axel I have decided that no matter what Sora or my father may say...I love you and want to be with you forever." Axel smiled and kissed my neck. After looking at the sea and talking I took Axel to my room.

"Well Axel I want you to do me a favor."

"What is it baby?"

"I want you to draw me like one of you french girls wearing this cross necklace." (his necklace from kingdom hearts)

"Ok."

"Wearing only this." Axel blushed and nodded his head. Axel moved the couch and I stripped and put my necklace on. I got into a postion.

"Tell me when its right."

"That was good where you had it...put your hand there and that one above your head there."

"Try not to move." I nodded and he started drawing me.

Every night in my dreams I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on.

Far across the distance And spaces between us You have come to show you go on.

"Are you blushing mister big artist." Axel blushed harder

"I wouldn't imagine monea to blush."

"He does landscapes."

"Sooooo serious." Axel giggled and blushed more.

Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time And last for a lifetime And never go till we're one My heart was pounding while Axel drew me.

Love was when I loved you One true time I hold to In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on

There is some love that will not go away

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on We'll stay forever this way You are safe in my heart And my heart will go on and on

Axel finished and showed me it.

"It's beautiful Axel...I love you..."

"I love you too Roxas." Axel leaned up and kissed me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What do you think sry about the long update. plz review. 


	16. Night that changes everything

Dark and Light hearts

School just started again so I have been tired so here is the next chapter.

Chapter 16: Night that changes everything

(Normal pov)

Roxas kissed Axel on the cheek and grabbed the drawing.

"It is beautiful...I will always keep it."

Axel smiled "I hope so." Axel said walking over to Roxas giving him a kiss. They looked at eachother before kissing again. Axel's hands found there way up Roxas's shirt, feeling his chest. They would have continued there kiss but they heard the door open.

"Roxas." Roxas and Axel looked at eachother. Roxas whispered to Axel "Shit it's Sora."

"Let's go Axel." Roxas grabbed Axel and sragged him throught the other parts of the room. The two went out the back door. Sora heard the door close and followed after. Roxas and Axel walked casually until they looked back and saw Sora.

"Oh shit...RUN." Axel yelled pulling Roxas down the hall and doging through people. They ran down a passage towards the elevators. The couple ran into a waiter.

"Sorry." The two ran to the elevator.

"Wai-wai-wai-wait." They got in the elevator and Sora grabbed onto the bars as they went down. Roxas gave Sora the middle finger and Sora looked shocked. The elevator got to the bottom floor and they ran to a room with alot of noise coming from it.

"WHAT ABOUT HERE?" Axel yelled

"WHAT?" Axel stared at him and grabbed his hand and went through the door. They climbed down the latter and ran through the engine room a few workers looked them, a worker yelled to them.

"Hey you can't be down here,it could be dangerous!"

Axel and Roxas ran past all the workers into the storage area. The two walked up to a limo in the starage area and the car had Sora's name on the side.

"Hey Axel?"

"Yeah."

"I have the key to this limo." Axel thought for a monent about what Roxas might be hinting.

"Let's get in Axel." Roxas opened the door and Roxas got int he back and Axel went to the front rolling down the window that leads to the back.

"Where to sir?" Axel said in a snobish way.

"To the stars." Roxas whispered and kissed his ear. Roxas grabbed Axel and pulled him threw the window. Roxas put Axel in his lap and kissed his fingers. Axel kissed Roxas chastely and pulled away. Roxas put Axel's hands on his chest.

"Hold me Axel...take me...love me...no way any one else can." Axel stared into his eyes and Axel kissed Roxas and slid his hands up his shirt pulling away from the kiss long enough to take the shirt off. They started kissing again and Axel pulled Roxas pants off. Roxas started to pant a little. Roxas layed there watching Axel undress himself and then finally Axel pulled off Roxas's boxers. Axel kissed Roxas all over getting a moan every couple kisses. Axel eventually got to Roxas's dick and put it in his mouth sucking on it and licking the shaft.

"Ohh...Axel...ohhh." Axel sucked harder but stopped so he could keep Roxas from tireing. Axel pushed Roxas up a little and spread his legs.

"Roxas I don't have anything to lubricate so this will hurt a little more than it should but it will go away shortly after my dick is in." Roxas nodded in approval.

Axel positioned himself and put his dick in slowly. Roxas winced a little but held in the pain. Axel got his dick all the way in and continued to go in and out. Eventually Roxas started to moan and feel less pain.  
Axel sped up his pace as he was coming closer to his climax.

"Ohhhhhh...Axel...harder..." Axel gave him a hard thrust as he came. "Ohhhhhh GOD YES!"

Guards walked down in the storage area with the workers that saw the couple. They walked up to the limo and pulled the door open. "Gotch ya." The guard was schocked. Roxas and Axel walked on deck laughing.

"Hahahaha...did you see there faces." Roxas laughed and kissed Axel. 

(look outs post)

"Hey look at this." The guard pointed out Roxas and Axel kissing to his friend.

"Bet there warm."

"If that's what we have to do to be warm I rather be cold." The two looked out on the ocean and they saw a ice berg. They rang the bell and got on the phone.

(Captin area)

The guards were walking by to go to sleep when they heard the phone and bell. Shuyin looked out when he heard the bell and saw the berg. Tidus walked in and picked up the phone.

"Yes. What do you see?"

"Ice berg straight ahead."

"Thank you." Tidus walked out and Shuyin walked in towards him and they went in.

"Port and starbard." (People i dont know what they said that is what i thought they said so tell em if they said somthin else.) The guy turned the wheel, Shuyin went to the lever thing and pulled it to stop. Down in the hears and power they immediatly dropped preassure and put in reversal. The men in the engine and coal room shut the doors.  
The ship slowed and attempted to turn but it was to late the ship hit the ice berg. Shuyin ran to the water tight door switch's and the doors started to close. The water flooded in through the hole in the side killing the guards and flooding into the engine room.

"Come on lads there closin the doors...there closin the doors!" The men ran out the doors but some didn't make it out and were stuck.

(Back to Axel and Roxas)

They were kissing and felt the shutter. and when they saw the brg they ran to the side and saw the scrape on the ship but not the actuall hole.

"Axel let's find Cloud and Sephiroth." They ran to the captin qaurters and saw Cloud talking to Shuyin and Tidus.  
Sephiroth was explaining things to them all.

Leon decided to speak up. "We should be fine...this ship can't sink."

"It's steel dip shit...this ship can sink and she will."

"She can stay afloat when the first four compartment flood but not five."

"In a matter of two or three ours this will al be at the bottom of the atlantic." Axel and Roxas gasped

"Axel, Roxas...you shouldn't be here...go to Riku and Sora...tell them but no one else I don't want to be the start of a panic." They nodded and went to Sora's suit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx plz review chapter. 


	17. Final Night

Dark and Light hearts

Chapter 17: Final night

(normal pov)

Axel and Roxas walked down the first class hall way to Sora's room. As they were walking Sora went up to them and slipped his priceless crown necklace in Axel's coat pocket without him knowing it.

"Finally you have decided to show up Roxas."

"Sora there is no time,something terrible has happened."

"Indeed it has." They walked into the room seeing guards.

"Search him." the guards did as Sora ordered and found the necklace.

"This is bullshit."

"See Roxas the man you say you love has stolen my necklace." Sora grabbed it out of the guards hand.

"Don't believe this Roxas, you know it isn't true." the guards grabbed him and started pulling him out the door.

"You know I didn't do it, you know me!" Axel yelled being pulled out the door. Roxas stared at the door until Sora grabbed him and smacked him. Roxas fell down and Sora was gonna get on him and punch him but Riku grabbed him.

"Sora what do you think your doing?"

"Roxas needs to learn that he needs a rich guy to love."

"Sora...you didn't believe that when we got together."

"I wasn't rich then."

"Ok but-" a staff member came in and gave them a life jackets.

"Sir's put you life belts on."

"Not now were busy."

"I am sorry sir but it's the captins orders." The man left and Riku,Sora and Roxas left. The three walked down to the main stairs finding Sephiroth.

"Seph...what's going on?"

"Roxas you didn't tell them."

"I didn't get a chance." Sora started to look worried.

"The ship...will sink." Riku and Sora gasped.

"For certain?"

"Yes...in two or so hours this will all be at the bottom of the Atlantic...you remeber what I told you about the precautions...There are only enough life boats for about half but there is a extra boat built into the back of the ship."

"What do you mean?" the three asked

"In case the ship were to go down like the origanal we made a extra boat for when the ship would break, when that happens you have to put in a password to open the door and then you can get in but don't wait that long.  
get to a boat now."

Sora noded and the three went on there way to the boats. Sephiroth walked over to the otherside to talk to Tidus.

"Tidus where are all the passangers?"

"There all inside, it's to cold and we can't stand there yelling." Sephiroth nodded and went to find Cloud. Roxas,Riku and Sora made there way to the boats. Tidus gathered everyone around.

"For the time being I will require only women and children please." The staff started gathering women and children into the boats Sora walked over to Tidus.

"Tidus what about us?"

"I can only except one of you." Sora looked at Roxas.

"Roxas come on, get in." Riku said as Sora walked over to him.

"Ya know it's a pity I left that drawing it will be werth alot more by morning." Roxas's eyes grew big and he slapped Sora and walked off. Sora ran after him and grabbed him.

"What are you crazy...you would go to him and be a whore to a gutter rat."

"I would rather be his whore than your cousin." It pissed Sora off and he tried to hold him and Roxas punched him and ran back inside to find Sephiroth. Roxas dodged people in and out until he found Sephiroth and Cloud in the hallway.

"Sephiroth,Cloud where would the master of arms put someone under arrest?"

"What? No-no you have to get out of here."

"No sir I am doing this with or without your help but wiht out will take longer."

"Take the elevator to the bottom, go down the crewmans passage and take a left then a right till you come to a long passge the it should be the first door on your right."

Cloud looked at Roxas and gave him a key. "You may need that, his cuffs key is probally gone by now."

Roxas nodded and ran to the elvator. The man wouldn't let anyone on and Roxas shoved him into the elevator and made him take him down. Whe Roxas got to the bottom he went down the passage looking for the right way when he went down some stairs he stopped and looked into the water. Roxas jumped in and went down the passage.

"Axel! Axel!" Axel heard Roxas and began to bang his cuffs and call out Roxas's name. Roxas ran to the noise and went through the door.

"Axel i'm sorry." Axel kissed him. "I am so sorry." They kissed some more. Roxas took the key he had and tried it on the cuffs but it didn't work.

"Damn it, it's the worng key." Roxas kicked some chair.

"Listen Rox your going to have to find a silver key." Roxas nooded giving him a kiss and went to look for the key.

"There's no key, there's no key...there all brass."

"It's ok baby just find some help." Roxas gave him a kiss and was gonna leave when Axel stopped him.

"Rox...how did you find out I didn't do it?"

"I didn't, I realized I already knew."

In a attempt to calm people Cloud played a song over the intercoms.

Life without you is just right, can't you see?  
I feel fine since you're gone, should I say disappeared

I kept holding all my tears since I saw you for the last time I've been through another year I must say that I'm a strong girl...

But tell me where you are, where you're sleeping at night,  
tell me who do you love now, who do you miss now?  
Tell me what you see when you're closing your eyes If you ever remember when I was by your side.

Roxas ran around until he found someone but they would help him so he punched them and grabbed a axe.

Life without you is just right, can't you see?  
I feel fine since you're gone, should I say disappeared

I kept holding all my tears since I saw you for the last time I've been through another year I must say that I'm a strong girl...

But tell me where you are, where you're sleeping at night,  
tell me who do you love now, who do you miss now?  
Tell me what you see when you're closing your eyes If you ever remember when I was by your side.

Roxas ran back into the water which has become much deeper and found his way back into the room.

"Willll thiiiisss wooorrrrrrkkkk?"

"One way to find out." Roxas moved through the water to himand was about to strike when Axel stopped him.

"Wait, try a couple practice swings over there." Roxas went over there and hit the furnature.

"Good now try to hit the same spot again Rox, you can do it." Roxas tried and missed.

"Ok that's enough practice." Roxas walked over to Axel and was gonna hit when Axel told him to open his hands up a bit.

"Like thaaattt."

"Yea I trust you Rox now do it." Roxas swung down and hit the cuffs snaaping the chain. Axel hugged Roxas and gave him a kiss.

"Come on let's go."

(Cloud's pov)

I can't believe this is happening, this is all my fault...if only I would have taken the warning's into consideration and built the ship better. I checked the rooms with Sephiroth to see if anyone is left behind.

"Seph I think that is it." I looked down for a moment before Sephiroth rose my head up.

"Cloud...what is it?"

"Seph I am going down with the ship and I want you to get to a life boat now." Sephiroth pulled me into a hug.

"Cloud I will never leave you...I love you and I will go down with you." I looked into his eyes and saw the sincerness. We went into the smoking room where the first class talk. And stood by the clock and held eachother.

(Normal pov)

Tidus, Shuyin, Leon and the other staff worked hard to get the people off the ship.

"I need more women and children!" The men tried to get on and the staff tried to hold them back. Shuyin pulled out a gun and pinted it at the people. "I will have order on this ship."

Leon walked to Tidus. "These boats are being launched at have or less we need to get more."

"I know." Tidus helped more in and aloowed a few men in. "Lower away."

"I am going to the other side."

"Alright."

Leon walked off to the other side.

(Mean while Roxas and Axel)

The couple were running through the water to find a exit. They finally found a large group of people on the stairs waiting. Axel and Roxas found Seifer and Vexon. Axel hugged Vexon.

"Vexon, your still alive."

"You know me Axel."

"Yeah, I should have known."

"We need to leave fast this ship is flooding fast."

"There is no way out, this guy won't let us go."

"Then we will have to find another way." The three run down another passage leading to a gate where a staff member won't let them through.

"Open the gate."

"Go back through the main stair well."

"Open the gate!"

"Go back through the main stair well like I told you." Roxas sighed and Axel leaned his head down.

Axel started to bang the gate "God dammit sonnava bitch." Axel waved Vexon and Seifer over to the bench and pulled it out of the floor.

"Stop that!" they ignored him. "Stop that!" Roxas started moving people aside.

"Move aside, move aside."

The three prepared to break down the gate. "One, two, three...ahhhhhhh" they rammed it into the gate

"Again!" They rammed it again and broke it and Axel helped Roxas through. "You can't do this! You can't do thi"  
Seifer punched him in the face and kept and walking. They got on deck and went to the boats but the were all gone except one. "Seifer go check the other side." Seifer stared at him. "GO." Seifer left with Vexon. "Roxas, you know I love you but you need to get into the boat."

"No not with out you."

"Get on the boat."

"No."

"Yes get on the boat Roxas." Sora walked up to them.

"Yes get on the boat Roxas." Look at you, you must be frezzing." Sora put his jacket on him.

"Roxas get on, I'll get the next one."

"Roxas, I have a boat saved for me and Riku, they won't launch it yet so I can get Axel off there."

"Roxas got in the boat and Roxas grabbed his hand and the staff member pushed him aside.

"Lower away!" The boat began to go down and Roxas stared at Axel and looked at the light form the fire works. Roxas looked at the children in the boat.

"There is no arrangement is there Sora."

"No there is, not that you will benifit from it much."

"Your a good liar Sora."

"Hmph."

Axel stared into Roxas's eyes and got a little tears in his eyes. Roxas then made the biggest dissicion of his life and jumped back onto the ship. "Axel saw this and yelled."Roxas no." Axel ran to where Roxas would be. The two finnaly met up and hugged and kissed. Sora and Riku found them and Riku was gonna take Sora away but Sora pulled out of the hold and pulled out a gun. Axel saw the gun and moves Roxas. "Run!" Sora shot his gun and missed and ran after them shooting the gun missing again. Riku ran after Sora trying to grab him. Sora chased them down the staris into the dinning area when Riku grabbed Sora when he shot the gun and shot Axel in the leg.

"Ahhhh damn." They continued to go through the area and Sora realized he was out of bullets.  
Sora then started to laugh. "What is so funny?"

"I put the necklace in the coat...I put the coat on him...heh heh." Roxas and Axel ran down the stairs into deeper water. They went down a hall way seein a kid standing crying. "We can't leave him."

The couple went up to him and picked him up unti the father cam in and grabbed him goin to the door with water flowing out of it. "No sir that's the wrong way." They ran to him until the door burst open letting the water flow into the hall even more pushing the father and kid. Axel and Roxas tried to out run it going down a seprate hall but the water pushed them down and they grabbed onto a stair rail and went up the stairs to a locked gate.

"Oh god." A staff member ran up. "Wait sir, Help please." He was going to abandon them but he went back and tried to unlock it. The electrical pops scared him and he drooped the keys. "I'm sorry I dropped the keys."

"NO...wait!" Axel dropped into the water and searched for the keys. Axel found them and tried to unlock the gate. "Axel hurry." the water roze even further. "Hurry Axel." The water came up to their necks and Axel finnaly unlcoked the gate and they ran up the stairs getting to s locked door. The couple broke it down.

"Hey what do you think your doin...you'll have to pay for that you know...that's white star line property."

"Shut up!" The continued down a hall into the smoking room finding Sephiroth and Cloud. "Wait Axel." Roxas walked to the couple. "Won't you even make a try for it?" They looked at him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't build you a better ship...I am goin down with my dream and Sephiroth refused to leave me."

"Here take this and here is the password to open the lock...you'll see the keypad and don't worry if the electrisity is down the pad doesn't go on that." Cloud gave him a hug. "Good luck to you Roxas." "And to you." Roxas and Axel walked off outside passing guards and staff members. Leon was waving a gun at the men.

"Back off any man who tries to pass me will be shot! Get back!" A man ran up and got shot. A man fell into Seifer and pushed him forwards. Leon shot him. Vexon kneeled down by him. "You bastard you killed him."

Leon backed up to the edge and put the gun to his head and saluted to Tidus. "No Leon!" Too late Leon pulled the trigger and fell into the water. Axel and Roxas ran past them looking for boats but couldn't find any. The whole bow was submurged into the water and the water flooded over everything. The glass roof in the main stair well had broken letting water flood in. People were crying out in pain as the ship flooded faster. On the outside Roxas and Axel ran to the stern. Tidus and Shuyin were trying to get another boat going. "There's no time...there's no tim...cut them...cut them if you have to." Yelled Tidus throwing a knife to Shuyin. When the water roze to the smoke shaft the wires snapped and the shaft fell into the water killing men and women plus Axel's best friend Vexon. The water flooded faster and destroyed the inner parts of the ship.Tidus and Shuyin fell into the water and Riku and Sora ran to the stern too.

The entire half of the ship was under water.

Roxas, Axel,Riku and Sora grabbed onto the rail. The ship cracked in the middle and the bow fell into the water and the stern fell into the ocean and rising back up. When the ship hit the water Sora fell backwards and the stern went up to fast and Riku had to grab Sora. Axel pulled Roxas up on the back with himself and Riku.  
Riku tried but couldn't hold on for much longer. Roxas put in the code and the door opened. Riku couldn't hold on any longer and Sora fell into the water. "Nooooooooo Sorrrrrrrraaaaaaaa!" Roxas and Axel got in the boat but when the stern went under the boat was the only thing there and the twelve thousand people left and chunks of the ship. The people tried to get in and capsised the boat. The couple fell into the boat and they couldn't flip the ship over. Axel put Roxas on a chunk of the ship because people already got onto the back of the boat. Riku found Sora and helped him on the chunk too.

"I love you Roxas and I want you to know that I want you to live on because water is getting into my gun shot wound." Axel kissed Roxas. "Don't worry Axel the boats will be back." Riku held Sora's hands. "I love you Sora." "I love you too Riku."

"I am sorry for my behavior lately." The next fourty-five minutes the people slowly died and that is when the boats cam back. "Axel...Axel...A..x..e..l...I love you and I always will. I will never forget you." Roxas kissed Axel and let him float into the water. Roxas jumped into the water and swam over to a staff member and pulled his whistle and blew it getting the boat to look to him. "COME ABOUT!" The boat came to him and saved Sora,Roxas and Riku. They waited until they got back on land and went on with there lives as well as they could. Roxas moved in with Riku and Sora and for the next month mourned over Axel.

"Come on Rox you need to eat."

"No...go away Sora." Sora left and went downsatirs. Roxas turned on his and Axel's song.

Every night in my dreams I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on.

Far across the distance And spaces between us You have come to show you go on.

Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time And last for a lifetime And never go till we're one

Love was when I loved you One true time I hold to In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on

There is some love that will not go away

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on We'll stay forever this way You are safe in my heart And my heart will go on and on

After the song ended a man walked up behind Axel and put his arms around his waste.

"GEY AWA...Oh my god it's not possible...you died..."

"No...it's me Rox."

"Axel...I love you." Roxas hugged Axel and kissed him.

"But how did you live?"

"They pulled me from the water and apparently I was unconsious and they revived me."

"I have been misrable this last month." Roxas kissed him and held him. "Never leave me again...never."

"I won't I promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

the end of this story and I hope u liked it, i know i did 


	18. I'm back!

Dark and Light Hearts

hey everybody! I bet u thought it was over but it's not I am adding on to the story but it is going 2 be 50 years in the future and well you will see. 


	19. life goes on

Dark and Light Hearts

ok i am back and here u go. disclaimer i do not own final fantasy or kingdom hearts.

Chapter 19:Life goes on

(After the sinking of the titanic Roxas was reunited with Axel. Riku was with Sora. The two couples were fortunate enough for Shuyin, Clouds brother to have survived the sinking. Shuyin got his scientists to make it possible for Sora and Roxas to get pregnent. The couples had a child so their family could continue. Shuyin married and took over the company and had a child he named him Cloud after his bro. 50 years later after the sinking of the titanic Sora and Riku's children and Roxas and Axels children also had the genetics to be impregnated.  
Riku's grand child was named after Sora. Roxas and Axel's grandchiled was named Kuja. Shuyin's grandchild was named after Riku. Those three children r now in high school and well let this story actually start.)

Sora Valentine walked into destiny high and looked around at the other students. Sora walked over to his best friend kuja. "Kuja what is up?" Kuja being his usual calm self. "Nothing much Sora." Sora was eyeing Kuja's outfit. Kuja was wearing a white silk top that was low cut and tight leather white pants. "Sora I know you think I am hot but please stop eyeing me...we are best friends after all." Sora blushed. "I know but I just couldn't help but eye you every time your outfits are sooooooooo reaveling." Kuja chuckled. Kuja looked at his friends schedule and was suprised to have six classes out of seven with him.

The two friends walked to their first hour and took a seat. (by the way this is their senior year.) Their teacher walked in shortly after them. The teacher appeared to be a young boy. "Hello everyone I am Zidane Tribal, you may call me Zidane if you want cuz I am 21 and I don't like formalities." Kuja leaned over to Sora. "He's cute Sora." Sora lauged really loudly.Zidane looked over to them. "Any problem?"

"No...I just remebered a joke my friend told me." Zidane looked at Kuja. "So...(Zidane looked at his seating chart)  
Kuja what is this joke you told...Sora." Kuja smiled evily. "The joke is knock knock..." Zidaned replyed. "Who's there?" Kuja smiled "You are." Zidane smirked. "You are who?" Kuja smiled again. "You are cute." sais Kuja licking his lips.

Zidane smiled and walked back to the front of the room as the class laughed. The rest of the day went on and Sora was in his seventh hour without Kuja. Sora was in gym class and smiled at the few guys he saw. The students went to the gym and lined on the walls, 20 on each side. The students were told to start playing dodge ball. Sora ran up to the line getting 2 balls and knocking two out then grabbed four more and ran back. Sora gave one to Kadaj a friend of his.  
Sora gave the other to a shirtless silver haired boy. Sora tossed him the ball and as Sora was about to be knocked ouyt Kadaj knocked the kid out. "Sora...he may be a shirtless guy but stop staring, you will be knocked out." Sora knocked out some more students. It was down to Sora and the shirtless boy.

"Duck!" the shirtless boy yelled. Sora ducked and threw the ball knocking out the kid. Sora ran to the shirtless boy when a ball went towards him. Sora jumped on to the silver haired shirtless boy knocking him down with Sora straddling his hips. Sora threw the ball and knocked out the last kid.

"Hey can you get off me." The shirtless boy said calmly. Sora blushed. Sora got up. "My name is Riku Strife"  
Sora smiled. "My name is Sora Valentine." Riku smiled. "Hey your in my 4th,5th and 6th hour class." Sora shook his head. Riku wrote something on a peice of paper. "Here is my number...give me a call."

Sora got dressed and went to his locker to drop his stuff off. Sora went to Kuja's car and got in.

"How was seventh hour Sora? Sora smiled thinking of Riku. "It was great...I met a fabulous guy." Kuja smiled.  
"Me too...his name is Zidane Tribal." Sora laughed. "The teacher?"

"yeah." The two went over to Kuja's house and went to his room. "Hey I am gonna call him so I'll put it on speaker phone." Sora dialed the number. It rang and rang.

(Hello?)

"Hey Riku It's me Sora."

("Oh hey...what's up?")

"Just callin to see if you wanna hang out this friday maybe go to that new movie saw three that's coming out?"

(Are you...asking me out on a date?")

"What?" Riku laughed.

("It's called caller id and Kuja is my cousin...so I know all about you, so if you are asking me out then yes.")

"Yes!!!!!!!!!!!" Kuja bust out laughing and fell on the floor at his friends excitement.

("Hey Sora I got to go so I'l see you tommorrow.")

"Ok." He heard a click and he pulled Kuja up.

Kuja I get to go out with the hottest guy I know." Kuja looked at him blankley. "Next to you Kuja." Kuja lived with his grandparents after his parents died in a car accident. The two friends hung out playin games for the rest of the nght and finally went to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

here is the chap I hope you like it and please review. please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 


	20. first date

Dark and Light Hearts

disclaimer i do not own final fantasy or kingdom hearts. Next chap in my 3 part story...so this wil be the last part for sure.

Chapter 20: First Date

The Two friends were lying in bed, Kuja had his arm around Sora's waist and Sora's head was on Kuja's chest.  
When Sora woke up he blushed when he saw that his head was on Kuja. Kuja already woke and was rubbing Sora's head with his free hand.

"Ummm...Kuja can you stop that, after all I have a boyfriend now." Kuja looked at Sora.

"No you don't...you haven't gone on your date yet." Sora rolled his eyes and removed Kujas' hands. Sora walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Sora turned on the shower and started to undress himself. Sora always had a chang of clothes at Kujas' house.

Kuja knew that and so he grabbed a change of clothes for Sora and went into the bahroom real quietly. Kuja put the clothes down and stripped. Kuja slipped into the shower and put his hands around Sora. Sora jumped and turned around in his hands.

"Kuja! What are you doing?" Sora blushed feirley and tried to get out of the hold.

Kuja smiled at his best friend. "I don't know...I just...want ..." Kuja wanted to tell him his secret. " I just want you to know that...I...want...you.." Sora looked at Kuja with wondering eyes. " To have a good time at your date tonight." Sora looked into his eyes as the water ran down his chest and Kuja pulled Sora close.

"Kuja...I...do...you..." Sora looked away. "I...uh will let you shower in peace sora." Kuja got out of the shower and went into his room drying off. Kuja looked down and saw he had a problem. "God...he is my friend...I can't have feelings for him."

Kuja started to stroke himself. "Uhh...hmmmmm...Sora." Kuja pumped his dick harder and faster. "Oh...god...Sora." Kuja moaned closing his eyes picturing Sora's body. As Kuja kept pumping himself, he failed to notice Sora watching him. Sora went back into the bathroom.

Kuja came onto his hand. "Oh...Sora...I can't love you...but I can't denie my feelings for you." Kuja cleaned himself and got dressed. "I just let you go and what's worse is...to my cousin."

(Bathroom)

"Kuja...he loves me." Sora dressed himself and sat down on the toilet. "I don't believe it...but I want to be with Riku." Sora sat in the bathroom thinking until he heard a knocking at the door. "Sora...you ok in there?"

"Yea...sorry...I was thinking about tonight." Sora smiled, he had two guys he liked like him. Sora walked out into the room. Kuja smiled. The rest of the day the two friends just hung out at Kuja's house because they decided to skip school. That night Sora got on the hottest out fit he had, which by Kujas' disgust he gave it too him.

Riku walked up to the door and rang the bell and Kuja anwsered it. "Hey Riku, Sora will be down in a minute"  
Riku sat down on the couch and waited. When Sora came down the stairs Riku looked and stared.

Sora blushed. "Umm...Riku are you ready to go?" Riku stared a moment.

"Uh...yea...you look amasing Sora." Sora blushed.

Riku drove them to the theatre and bought their tickets and Soda and popcorn(large). They walked into the theatre and sat down in their seats. They talked until the movie came on. As saw 3 went on Sora would look away at some parts. "Oh god...poor carrie...damn." Riku held Sora's hand. The movie went on and Sora put his head into Riku's chest so he didn't have to look at the black guy die the way he did. "Sora...it's ok to look." Sora looked up and returned to watching the movie. It came to the last part and Sora was holding Riku's hand.

(Movie) ...(Amanda...The game was for you...you didn't follow the rules.) Amanda had flash backs of the events of the game. Amanda fell to the ground. "Game over" ) (Jigsaw talked to jeff and jeff picked up a saw and killed him.  
Jigsaw played his last tape and the heart monitor went to zero causeing the collor to go off on jeffs wife. )

"Wow...I never saw that coming." Riku walked with him hand in hand."Yea I know...that was great." The two walked out to the car and Riku looked at Sora and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips joined and Sora put his hands behind Riku's head. As the two kissed Kuja was not far away watching them. Kuja saw them and got on his motorcycle and went home.

Kuja layed in his bed and started to cry. Kuja pulled out a knife and started to cut his arm. "Sora...I love you"  
Kuja lay there crying. "I want to kill myself but I can't...because it would kill you..." Kuja wiped up the blood.  
Kuja bandeged himself and went bed.

Riku drove Sora home and walked him to the door. "Your amasing Sora." Riku whispered and then started to kiss his neck. Sora pushed away slowly. "Thanks for one of the greatest nights I have had."

"Riku smiled."No problem Sora...if you ever need to call...just call...any time." Sora nodded blowing Riku a kiss.  
Riku drove back home and went on aim to talk to his friends.

Sora walked upstairs and sat down on the bed and tried to call Kuja. "That's Strange...no anwser." Sora tried again but still no anwser. "Kuja always anwsers the phone if it's me...he even told me so." Sora sat down and called his grandparents.

(Hello)  
"Hi...it's me Sora Kuja's best friend, do you know where he is?" (Sora could hear crying)

(Sora...I hope your sitting down because Kuja has been rushed to the hospital.)

"Oh my god...Why?"

(He cut himself and he lost a lot of blood...we have to go but will call back.)

They hung up and Sora called Riku.

"That was fast Sora...what's up?"

"Kuja is in the hospital."

"What!?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo cliffy. plz review this chapter it's helpful to know what u like. 


	21. Kuja's coma dream

Dark and Light Hearts

disclaimer i do not own final fantasy or kingdom hearts.

Chapter 21: Kuja's coma dream

(What!?) Riku could hear Sora crying on the other line.

"He is in the hospital...he...h..e...he lost alot of blood or somthing."

(Oh my go...do you want to go...I can pick you up?")

"No...I just need some sleep...but tommorrow can you?"

(Of course Sora.)

"Thanks bye babe." They hung up and Sora went to sleep.

(Kuja's dream)

Kuja stirred in his bed and awoke. "What...where are my bandages and scars." Kuja looked at his arms.  
Kuja looked at his body where he had previous cuts but they were gone. Kuja started to frak out but he heard his cell phone go off. "Hello?" Kuja stood in his room waiting for the reply.

"Hey Kuja!" Kuja smiled forgeting about the weirdness. "Sora...I am so happy that you are calling me."

Kuja heard some laughter. "I know silly...why do you think I am calling." Kuja wondered about what he said.  
"Are you ok Sora...after all you have a boyfriend." Kuja heard more laughing. "No I don't...where did you get that idea?" Kuja fell onto the bed. "Sora...Riku he is your boyfriend." all Kuja heard was laughter. "Nah uh Kujie-woojie...I love you." Kuja smiled. Hearing what he has always wanted.

"NO!" Kuja couldn't believe this, he knew this wasn't right. "Excuse me...Kuja?" Kuja started to cry. He ran out of the house to Sora's. Kuja barged in the door and into Sora's room. "KUJIE!" Sora ran over to Kuja jumping on him.

"No Sora...this can't be real...I love you...but I know you are with Riku...that's why I-I...I..." Sora hugged Kuja and put his lips against his for a quick kiss. Sora pulled away. "I know so Kuja...please wake up."

Kuja looked at him blankley. "What?" Sora backed up to the window. "Please Kuja you have to wake up...I need you." Kuja stared at him. "I am here Sora...I won't ever leave you...why are you telling me to wake up?"

"My Kuja...why won't you wake up?" Kuja stared at him blankley again until he heard a voice. "Because your Kuja is in a coma...and as far as we can tell...he will never wake. Kuja stared at the ground. "Coma...then this is a dream." Kuja fell to the ground.

Kuja stirred in his hospital bed. "Sora." Kuja's eyes shot open. "SORA!" The doctors and Sora looked at the silver haired boy. "Impossible." The doctors looked at eachother. "You can't be awake...you lost to much blood and there was to much brain activity for you to possibly awake from that coma."

"I heard you Sora...I heard you call me." Sora smiled and Riku walked into the room.

"Kuja!...your awake." Riku ran to his cousin and hugged him. Kuja layed back down onto the bed.

"Yea...but I am really tired...I think I need more sleep." Kuja closed his eyes and fell asleep. Riku and Sora left the hospital.

About a week later Kuja was alowed to leave the hospital. Sora and Riku had been keeping watch over Kuja to make sure he didn't try to kill himself. Kuja was getin tired of it so he closed his door and talk to the two.

"Guys...I will be fine...why don't you go on a date." The two blushed The two nodded and left Kuja alone.

Kuja went into the bathroom and started a bath. Kuja layed in the bath loving the warm water on his body.  
Kuja fell asleep and when he awoke he went into his room and got dressed.

Kuja looked at his desk and noticed his knife was gone. "Where is my knife?" Kuja looked at his desk when a figure came behind Kuja. "Oh my god...Let ME GO!" Kuja was thrown to the ground and kicked in the face.

When Kuja awoke he looked around the room to see nothing but walls. Kuja felt to see what was on him and he felt metal shackles on his wrists and ankles. "What is going on?" Kuja started to panic when a voice came on.

(Hello Kuja...by now you are awake and wondering where you are. You could be in your tomb unless you can play my game and leave alive. The game is to get the shackles off you before the timer goes off. All you have to do is get one of the keys above you...one of them unlocks them. You have one minute to remove the shackles before the shackles electricute you to death...live or die make your choice. Let the game begin.)

Kuja grabbed the key on the left and tried it. The key failed and he grabbed the next one. Kuja unlocked the first lock and the next two but the last lock wouldn't take the key. Kuja was getting worried. Kuja grabbed the key he threw and tried it but it still failed. "What am I gonna do?" Kuja had only ten seconds left so he grabbed the key he used to unlock the shackles and tried it again unlocking the last shackle. Kuja ran to the other side of the room. A figure came in and started clapping.

"Congratulations...you have won the game." Kuja looked at him thinking he looked familiar.

"Some people are so unappreciative of life that they are ungrateful for what they have but your not...not any more."

Kuja looked at him again.

"Who are you...you look so familiar." The figure looked at him. "You know me...you have seen my picture."

"No...it can't be...you would be over seventy years old."

"HahahahahahahahahahahahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx thats the new chapter...whatcha think and who do u think is the game master? 


	22. The First Game

Dark and Light Hearts

disclaimer i do not own final fantasy or kingdom hearts. or saw.

Chapter 22: Let's play a game.

"It can't be...you would be over seventy years old!" The figure walked closer.

"Oh but it is me...back from the dead...in a matter of speaking." Kuja stared at him

"My name is Sephiroth...but you whould know that...I died on the titanic fifty years ago when I stayed with my lover Cloud." Kuja stood there listening.

"I didn't want to leave Cloud so I stayed with him."

"The water it seems froze my brain and some how I was preserved in ice...it was only a year ago when they unfroze me." Kuja just looked into his aqua eyes.

"I survived death and now I will teach the people to apreciate life." Sephiroth walked closer to Kuja.

"Join me...help me teach them...Kuja..." Kuja looked at him.

"Ok...just never on my friend Sora." Sephiroth stammered back remebering an image from the past.

(Cloud dancing with Sora in the sama Seven)

"The let's begin." Kuja followed Sephiroth into his room and the two talked about who they should get.

"Also...I plan to get Cloud back from his sleep as well...they didn't unfreeze him yet."

(Sora and Riku)

Riku and Sora were walking down the beach after having dinner at Le Peche which was once the Sama Seven.  
Riku was holding Sora's hand and he would rub the palm with his thumb which would cause Sora to giggle.

"Riku...the moon is beautiful isn't it?" Riku looked at the moon with interest and then looked into Sora's eyes.

"Not as beautiful as you." Sora leaned up and kissed Riku. Riku grabbed Sora's waste and pulled him closer.  
Riku's hands slid up into Sora's shirt, Riku rubbed his back causeing Sora to gasp. They kissed like this untill Sora broke the kiss.

"Riku ...(pant)...I love...(pant)...kissing you...(pant)...but I think we should get going."

Riku nodded and walked Sora home, kissing him good night he left.

(Sephiroth and Kuja)

"I think we should go after this girl named Kairi." Sephiroth walked over to his chair and sat down.

"Why?" Kuja also sat down.

"She is a slut and treats everyone like they are dirt, she once framed a kid for drugs because he called her a slut."

Sephiroth nodded and smiled devilishly. Sephiroth explained the plan and while Sephiroth would set it up Kuja had to kidnap Kairi. Kuja grabbed the keys to his corvette and drove off to where Kairi lives.

(Kairi's house)

Kairi was in the kitchen makeing popcorn when the phone rang. Kairi walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

(Hello Kairi."

"Hello...who is this?" Kairi walked over to her microwave and set the timer for 10 minutes on high. (I am making her a idiot so don't think i put it in that long)

(I wanna play a game Kairi.)

"What kind of game?"

(The kind where you live or die.) Kairi hung up the phone and rn to get a bat.

Kairi looked around the house to make sure there was no one. Kairi was looking when a figure came out of the closet and grabbed the bat hitting her over the head knocking her out. The figure a.k.a. Kuja put her in the trunk of the car and drove to the game room for Kairi. When Kairi awoke she was in a chair with shackles around her ankles,  
neck, and waist.

"Oh my god what is going on?" Kairi tryed to struggle free failing, she noticed she was in a room with a glass chamber surrounding her. A video started on the t.v. outside her glass prison.

"Hello Kairi...you must be wondering where you are...you are in my game chamber." Kairi struggled in the chair.

"Now in order to survive you must unlock your self befor the spikes from the top and sided reach the holes in the glass, when they do they will shoot into you and kill you...hahahaha...this is why when you unlock your self you duck down on the ground...if you get out alive I will let you out...live or die make you choice."

Kair saw the keys above her and she also saw the spikes moving closer. She quickly grabbed a key trying the lock on her neck but it didn't work. She got it to work on one ankle schackle. She grabbed another and unlocked the other ankle and neck but when she tried the last key she had trouble. The spikes got closer and when she finally unlocked it she stood up and the spikes came in from the sides and pierced her stomache and the top spikes went in through her shoulders into her heart. Blood seeped from her mouth and wounds.

(Next day at school)

Sora, Riku and Kuja walked to school and when they walked into their first our and turned on the lights they saw Kairi's body hanging from a rope with a note and video wrapped around her neck.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!" Sora screamed turning and putting his face into Riku's shirt. Riku held Sora. Kuja ran to a teacher. The police came to school and grabbed the body and video.

Kuja went over to Sora's and stayed with him because Sora was afraid. Kuja rubbed Sora's shoulders and until he fell asleep.

(Sephiroth)

Sephiroth walked into the cryogenic chamber in the strife power company and unfroze Cloud.

"Uh...Sephiroth...where am I?"

"You are in Destiny Islands again." Cloud looked up at him.

"But how...we died on the Titanic."

"No...we some how were frozen and now been unfroze."

Cloud smiled and kissed Sephiroth. "Cloud we are gonna teach the people of this worl what it means to live"  
Cloud nodded. Sephiroth explained the games and Cloud smiled and kissed Sephiroth.

"Seph...I have a idea." Cloud was watching the news and Shuyin the owner of Strife Power company died.

"I am gonna get my company back." Sephiroth smiled at his lover.

"I am going to create the ultimate power...a clone army." Sephiroth smiled and kissed Cloud.

Cloud went to the plant and said he was rightful owner and they told him to leave. Cloud told them to take a blood test to prove him right. They did and Cloud was proven right and tookt he company. With it he talked to the president and convinced him to allow Sephiroth to be his vice president and let Cloud create the clone army. The two went back to there house and kissed and laughed in triumph.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" the two laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hope u enjoyed the chapter ple review, the next chap is gonna c more action a glimpse of the past with what really happened with Cloud and Sephy on the titanic before they died. 


	23. past pains

Dark and Light Hearts

I do not own kingdom hearts, titanic or saw.

Well here is another chapter of Dark and Light Hearts

Chapter 23: Past pains

The announcment of a clone army went well with the people of the city, if only they knew the true purpose of them.  
Cloud and Sephiroth told Kuja he could be with his friends because they didn't need him at the moment.  
Kuja went back to his house and Sora was waiting in his bedroom. Kuja didn't notice and he locked his door and when he turned around he was suprised to see Sora.

"Sora! What are you doing here?" Sora looked hurt.

"If you don't want me here I can go--" Kuja put his finger on his lips.

"No...don't be silly Sora...how long have I known you?" Sora smiled.

"Forever...but lately you seem distant." Kuja sighed.

"I know Sora but now we can hang together...cuz I got this deal with the president of the Strife corporation."

"Yeah...I know he announced it on t.v. but there is no relative and I looked at a picture of my grandfathers and that person who says he is Cloud looks like the same Cloud from the picture." Kuja looked at him.

"That's because it is...he was awakened from cryogenic sleeping." Sora looked worried.

"Kuja don't you know that any one who is awakened is changed from who they were...I heard stories that he was the nicest guy...if that is true he is now going to be insane." Kuja went over to Sora and punched him causing Sora to grab his nose. Blood started to gush from his nose. Kuja walked over to help but Sora backed away in fear. Kuja realized what he had done and sat on his bed and started to cry.

(He hates me now...what have I done?) Kuja held his head in disbelief of what he did.

"Sora please come here...i am so sorry...I didn't mean it." Kuja held his hand out to him. Sora looked him in the eyes and smacked his hand away and ran out of the room. "Sora! God no please Sora please come back!"

Kuja ran after Sora down the street but when they got to Riku's house and Kuja grabbed Sora, Riku came outside and punched Kuja knocking him on the ground.

"Stay away from Sora Kuja, you have done nothing but hurt and confuse him, he has worried over you and done everything for you but how do you repay him? You punch him and break his heart making him think his best friend hates him."

Kuja held his jaw and started to cry."Sora I-I...your my friend...I am so sorry, please forgive me." Sora looked into his eyes and walked over to him.

"Kuja...I know...just...get some rest...then tommorrow we can talk." Sora kissed Kuja on the cheek and went with Riku into the house.

Kuja walked back to his house and sat on his bed, he thought about cutting himself but he remebered what Sephiroth said. Kuja went to sleep and dremt of Sora.

(Cloud and Sephiroth)

"The clone army is under way of creation my sweet Cloud." Cloud smiled and kissed Sephiroth. Sephiroth retuned the kiss and then twirled Cloud around and put his hands on his waist. Cloud looked into his eyes and remebered his painful past.

(Night of the Titanic)

Roxas and Axel ran through the cigar room and stopped when they saw Cloud and Sephiroth.

"Cloud...Sephiroth...you won't even make a try for it?" Cloud looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't build you a better ship...I am goin down with my dream and Sephiroth refused to leave me."

"Here take this and here is the password to open the lock...you'll see the keypad and don't worry if the electrisity is down the pad doesn't go on that." Cloud gave him a hug. "Good luck to you Roxas." "And to you." Roxas and Axel walked off outside.  
Sephiroth held Cloud kissing him on the lips. "I love you Cloud and I will never let go." Cloud smiled and kissed Sephiroth on the lips. Cloud and Sephiroth waited for death untill Cloud lifted his head.

"Seph we are leaving this ship...I don't want you to die." The two ran out of the room as more water flooded in. The two knocked people out of the way and witnissed the falling of the first smoke stack on the people.

"Oh my god!" Sephiroth grabbed Cloud and led him to the back of the ship. The two kept running until they heard a cracking noise and that's when the ship broke in half. Cloud held Sephiroths hand as long as he could but the ship through Sephiroth into the water.

"NO!!!!!" Cloud saw him fall and kept going on for Sephiroth and as he climbed a stream of water shot into Cloud causing him to fall in pain. Cloud fell into the water and he swam intil a piece of wood hit him in the head knocking him out.

(Cloud and Sephiroth)

Cloud kissed Seph and watched his clones be developed before his eyes in the factory. The two lovers watched and waited for their plan to finalize. "The time is soon my love...when the clones are grown in a few days we can take this world, luckily we have the technology to accelerate growth in clones."

Sephiroth admired his lover and then his phone rang.

"Hello?"

(It's me Kuja.)

"What do you want?"

(I have are next target.) Sephiroth smiled devishly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

whatcha think? please review this chapter i love to know what you think. 


	24. next target and a big suprise!

Dark and Light Hearts

I do not own kingdom hearts, titanic or saw.

Well here is another chapter of Dark and Light Hearts

Chapter 24: Next target and a big suprise

(Last time)

"Hello?"

(It's me Kuja.)

"What do you want?"

(I have are next target.) Sephiroth smiled devishly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who is your target?" Sephiroth watched Cloud as he fell asleep on the bed.

(Just drive to Riku's tonight after 7:00.)

"Fine but don't keep us waiting." Sephiroth heard a click and hung up the phone.

Sephiroth walked over to the bed and sat down by Cloud petting his head letting his fingers feel the silk feeling of Cloud's hair. For the next few hours Sephiroth just sat there holding Cloud and hearing a few moans from the blond.

"I guess it's time." Sephiroth shook the blonde a little. Cloud didn't wake up.

"You were always a stubborn sleeper." Sephiroth shook the blonde hard making him jump.

"Oh god Sephiroth what is it!" Sephiroth giggled. "I just needed to wake you because we have to go."

"Oh where?"

"To Riku's house we are going to be playing a game." Cloud smiled.

"Oooooooo marvelous." Cloud grabbed the keys and ran to the car in excitement. Sephiroth went after and got in the passanger side. The lovers drove to the house and met up with Kuja.

"Alright Kuja who is the target?" Kuja smiled.

"The parents of Riku."

"Why?" Cloud sat on the hood and watched boringly.

"They are useless and have no use but to hurt others."

"What ever let's grab them." The three went into the house and found the couple and knocked them out. Kuja went up stairs putting a mask on and went into Riku's room grabbing Riku. The three put them in the car and drove to there game room.

(1 hour later)

Riku woke up not knowing where he is.

"Hello?" Riku looked around and found a light switch, he turned it on and he screamed in horror.

"OH MY GOD" Riku saw his parents in traps. His father was hanginf from the ceiling and ten shot guns were above him. His mother was in a bed with a weight thing that was slowly falling towards her.

"Oh my god mom, dad." Riku was about to run up to them when a screen came on and a man in black came on the screen,Riku couldn't make out the face because of the shadows.

"Hello Riku, and welcome to your game of life."

"Who the hell are you...why are you doing this."

"Shut it...play the game and you...well you survive no matter what...but you have to save parents , in a moment a door will open on the floor revealing a tank of water...down there are keys...find the right one to save your mom and dad, if not they die...your father has about three minutes left till BANG...your mom has the same maybe more if you count the time it takes for her body to be crushed...live or die make your choice and let the game begin."

The door on the floor opened and Riku quickly jumped in.

(Sora's house)

Sora was sitting on the couch watching the titanic. "Yay leonardo dicaprio...so HOTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!" Sora got up when he heard the door bell ring.

The door bell kept ringing. "I am coming." Sora opened the door.

"Yea can I help you?"

"Yes my name is vincent...I am a friend of your grandparents and their friends...I need you to come with me to the Valentine lab."

"Dude...the bar is about a mile that way." Sora pointed down the road." Vincent grabbed Sora and closed the door. Vincent through Sora in the car and got in himself and started driving.

"Oh my god...please don't rape me." Vincent looked into the rear view mirror. "Why would I?"

"That is mean...I am cute." Vincent rolled his eyes. "Maybe but that is not important." Vincent go to the lab and led Sora into the main chamber where there were four coffin like containers.

"What are these? Coffins?" Vincent rolled his eyes again. "No...they are hibernation containment...unlike cryogenic freezzing you don't become the oppisite of your self."

"Vincent pushed some buttons and the lids opened and four unforgtable people came out.

"I am sooooooooo fucking hungary...!!!!!!" Vincent and Sora looked at what appeared to be a clone of Sora just 6 years older.

"Sora you always think about food." Sora(a) pouted. 'That's mean Riku" Sora's(b) eyes bulged"...Riku?" Sora examined his body.

"Hey Stop eyeing me...you may look like my Sora but you can't eye me."

Sora looked away and Roxas and Axel both came out of their devices.

"Hey Riku, Sora...and my Axel." Axel hugged Roxas really tight.

"I love you Roxy!" Roxas hugged back glad to see him. "Not infront of Vincent." Axel let go.

Everyone except vincent asked what was going on. "Well if you all quiet..." Vincent waited. "Thank you...now as you can see these two Sora's look alike except you Sora(a) are older...Riku there is another boy that looks like you...which is why you are all awake...he is in trouble...Roxas and Axel you need to be with Riku and Sora so well they know somebody besides me...if we can go we must save Riku(b)." Sora stood there. "What do you mean save?"

"He is in a game by the game masters...I think you may know who Sora, Riku, Roxas, Axel...but we must go now." The six left into the car and Vincent drove them to there they need to go.

(Game chamber)

Riku dove in and saw five keys. Riku grabbed them and got back onto the surface and tried the first one.

"Come on Come on!" They key failed and as he tries the next four he noticed that the time had expired and Riku dove out of the way of the guns. The guns went off and blood spilled all over Riku. Riku heard his mothers screams as she was crushed by the machine.

"Mom...Dad...YOU FUCKING BASTARD...IF I EVER FIND YOU...YOU WILL FUCKING PAY!!"

"Enough Riku...you failed but you get to live...good bye you may leave the door is unlocked."

The screen went off and Riku just sat on the floor crying. The six made i to the game room and went inside to find Riku crying on the floor. Sora ran over to Riku.

"Baby...what happened?" Riku looked up into Sora's eyes. "Their dead...my parents are dead...Sora."

Sora helped him up and when Riku looked around at the others he noticed the other Sora and Riku.

"What the fuck...how can there be two me's and two Sora's...and who are you three?"

"I can explain." Vincent stepped forward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

whatcha think? please review this chapter i love to know what you think. 


	25. The truth can hurt!

Dark and Light Hearts

I do not own kingdom hearts, titanic or saw.

I thank all the reviewers that reviewed me.  
Well here is another chapter of Dark and Light Hearts. I have enjoyed writting this story but I think there is maybe two or three chapters left.

Chapter 25: The Truth can Hurt.

"The reason you four are awake is because only you can help this Riku and Sora."

The six stared at him blankly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Roxas...come on...think, fifty years ago." Roxas sat there thinking.

"...OH, I know the titanic sank." Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Yes...and Cloud and Sephiroth -"

"OoOoOoOo, I know...they died." Vincent stared at him like he was an idiot.

"Awww Roxy...I think you may have become even dumber than you were."

"Axel...your mean." Axel pulled Roxas into his lap and kissed him.

"Uh huh, any way those two did not die, in fact they were frozen some how and they have been revived and are kinda insane."

"No, Cloud would never do any thing bad." Riku held Sora as he teared up at what Vincent said.

"Sora I know but you must understand he killed the other Riku's parents and a girl named Kairi but that isn't the worst..."

They looked at him as he tried to find the words to say.

"Younger Sora and Riku...I don't know how to say this but your friend...Kuja is involved with them."

The younger Sora cried and Riku held him. "Listen I am not saying he can't be saved but he was tricked."

"Sephiroth told him things and made him play a game that he won." Vincent sighed. "He also was responsible for your parents death...Riku."

"What?" Riku held Sora tighter.

"When you and Sora got mad at him he decided to play a game with you."

"Oh my god." Sora got out of Riku's hold and stood up.

"But why did he have to play the game any way?"

"Sora he cut himself when ever he was depressed...that is why he was chosen to play."

"But why would he be depr.." Sora thought about it for a moment. "Oh my god...I forgot...he was in love with me."

"Exactly...so let's go get him."

The seven all left and got into the car, they took off to Kuja's house.

(Sephiroth and Cloud)

Cloud sat in the office awaiting his lover. Cloud waited and waited some more and he got a phone call.

"Seph!" Cloud got a disappointed look on his face. "It's you...what do you want?"

(You need to come down to my house but before you do send the troops to destroy Rufus and the other memebers of the Commitee.)

"You can not command me Kuja" Cloud got another disappointed look on his face. "Fine, if Sephiroth said so."

Cloud gave the order to his troops and then he drove to Kuja's.

(Kuja's house)

When Cloud arrived there he walked into the house to see Kuja asleep on the couch. Cloud walked over to Kuja and started to caress his cheek. Kuja stirred in his sleep. Cloud leaned down and kissed his lips and Kuja awoke.

"Cloud what are you doing?" Cloud backed off. "I-I uhh...am kissing you because I think you are better than Sephiroth...he has been distant."

Kuja nodded and walked over to Cloud and kissed him. The two kissed passionately, during the kiss session Cloud got a pain to his head. ("I am dedicating this song 1000 words to you...Cloud." ) "Leon." ("Cloud w...will you marry me?") "Sephiroth."

("I believe it can happen...I believe that you will see the one you love and you will be speechless not be able to talk right or even act right around him or her...why...Cloud...what's wrong...are you ok?") ("CLOUD! IhavenothingtowearandIReallyreallyreally wantoimpressKiru!") "Sora."

("Cloud! What the fuck can I do to get him back? I mean you know him bettre than me."

"Riku shut up! You just need to show him you are serious about him he probally doesn't think you really like him."

"But I do like him.") "Riku."

"Cloud...what's wrong?"

"Oh my god...I remember everything...I have been so heartless, killing innocent people."

"I know...we both have...we killed them but together we will get revenge for them by playing one more game with Sephiroth."

"Yes...we will." The door burst open and seven people walked through the door.

The younger Riku tackled Kuja to the floor and started to punch him. Cloud ran over to him and pulled Riku off and threw him onto couch. Cloud helpe up Kuja and kissed him on the lips.

"Riku what the hell is your problem?" Riku got up and smacked him but that only cused Cloud to smack Riku back.

"You caused my parents death you bastard." Riku ran over to Sora and held him and he kissed him.

"It was all Sephiroth...and we decided we were going to fix it." Roxas, Axel,Older Riku and Sora looked at Cloud.

"We?" The four asked. Cloud smiled.

"Yes we...me and Kuja are together." The two kissed and Cloud threw out a smoke bomb so they could escape.

The two called Sephiroth and told him they have a new contestant for a game. Sephiroth drove to their chamber so he could watch.  
He went inside and saw Cloud and Kuja so close.

"What is going on?" Cloud smiled. "Nothing because we have the contestant to watch." Sephiroth walked over to the screens and looked at their contestants. "Who are they? What did they do?" Cloud walked over to Kuja and kissed him. "What the hell."

"Shhhhh...watch." Kuja pointed. The watched the contestant walk through the maze. Cloud walked behind Sephiroth. The man on the screen kept going through the maze and finally looked into the screen and Sephiroth was shocked.

"Oh my god!" Sephiroth looked at Kuja. The man on the screen talked to Sephiroth.

"Hahahahahaha...I bet you didn't see this coming, I did some research on some other games you played Sephiroth and guess what." Sephiroth looked at Kuja. "They were unwinnable." Sephiroth turned around and Cloud stabbed him.

"Ugh...what are you doing?" Kuja walked up to him and pulled out a gun.

"Good bye...you should have made the games winnable but too late." Cloud walked up to and pulled out a gun.

"Because you are going to die." The two cocked their guns and pointed them at Sephiroth. 

The door to the chamber busted open.

"Cloud...NO!!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

whatcha think? please review this chapter i love to know what you think. 


	26. Death Awaits You

Dark and Light Hearts

I do not own kingdom hearts, titanic or saw.

I thank all the reviewers that reviewed me.  
Well here is the final chapter of Dark and Light Hearts. This has been great and this is the last chapter.

Chapter 25: Death Awaits You.

The door flew open and everyone looked over.

"Cloud NO!!!" Cloud looked over at his old friend Sora.

"Sora I am going to end this once and for all." Kuja walked over to Cloud and pointed his gun at Sora.

"Go away...we have buisness to attend to." Sora stood there afraid.

The Sora Kuja knew walked pver to Kuja. Kuja stood there his gun still pointed at the other Sora.

"Kuja please...your not like this...your not a killer...your gental and sweet." Kuja smirked.

"It was only that way around you...but you never noticed how I looked at you or felt..." Kuja started to cry. "I loved you Sora...I have for awhile now but it doesn't matter now." With his free hand he grabbed Sora and threw him to the ground.

Vincent pulled out a gun and was gonna shoot Kuja but Cloud shot him in stead. Vincent fell to the ground and Kuja's cousin Riku grabbed the gun and pointed it at Kuja.

"You killed them and now I am going to kill you." Kuja smiled and picked up Sora and put the gun to his head. Sora began to shake.

"Put the gun down or he dies." Sephiroth took this time and pulled out his gun and pointed it to the back of Kuja's head.

"Alright enough...I am in charge...Kuja put down the gun or I will shoot your friend Sora."

"Why would I care after all I am holding a gun to his head." Sephiroth smiled. "Because you love him still." Kuja rolled his eyes.

(Flash back)

A year ago Kuja and Sora were on the beach talking under the sun in their special spot.

"I love this Kuja...hanging with you." Kuja smiled because he wished he ment he loved him.

As the day went on the two had alot of fun but night came and Sora asked something Kuja would never forget.

"Kuja...this might sound gay even if we both are so who cares...I wanna dance with you under the moonlight."

"Sure Sora." Kuja hit play and danced to the song my heart will go on. Kuja put his hands on Sora's waist and Sora put his hands on Kuja's shoulders. The two danced like this for a while.

Eventually the two fell asleep on the beach in eachothers arms.

(end flash back)

Roxas, Axel and Riku stood there watching the scene. Kuja refused to put down the gun and Sephiroth shot his gun.

"Sora...NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" both Kuja and Riku yelled . Cloud saw this pain in Kuja's eyes. Cloud pointed his gun at Sephiroth and shot him. Kuja shot Sephiroth too and Sephiroth laughed.

"Even if you kill me the army will destroy midgar and destiny islands for they have been to ungrateful of life." Sephiroth took one final shot and missed his target.

Riku decided to end this and shot Cloud but when he shot Cloud he caused him to pull his trigger which fired a shot at a tank of gas in the chamber. A fire broke out in the room and everyone had to run out but Kuja, Cloud, Riku and a wounded Sora were Stuck.

Kuja got angry with Cloud being shot and pulled out a knife and tried to kill Riku. Riku grabbed his wrists and the two fought for control. The two got up and fought more and Riku grabbed the knife and stabbed Kuja.

"Oh my god...Kuja I am Sorry...I-I." Kuja pulled it out and pulled out his cell phone and handed it to Riku.

"If I don't survive...tell Sora I am Sorry and in my house there is a gift for him in my room...he will no where." Riku shook his head. "Also on the cell phone dial 90187010 and that will kill the clones..." Kuja passed out and Riku grabbed him and Sora.  
Riku tried to get out of the chamber and as he did he saw the other Sora come in and drag Cloud out of the chamber. As they got out of the building they got as far as they can and watched the building explode. Younger Riku saw his Sora caughing blood and he quickly called 911 and an ambulance rushed Cloud, Sora, and Kuja to the hospital. Riku and the others followed in their car.

They got to the hospital and ran to the maitenance desk and asked where they were.

"Where is Sora Valentine, Cloud Strife and Kuja Valentine. (I never gave him a last name so he will have Riku's since they are cousins.)

"They are in surgery right now." The nurse told him where he was and he ran to the operating room to watch the operation.  
Riku was scared and watched with horror as he saw them cut him open and search for the bullet. Riku saw the heart monitor go straight line and he ran into the room.

"SORA...NOOOOOO!!!!!" Riku held onto Sora's body.

"Move...if you want him to live then move." The doctors moved him and got the heart jumper things. They did it and all Riku could do is watch. 

(a month later)

Cloud managed to Survive and Kuja survived with the loss of his left lung and a minor twich in his eye.  
Sora was in critical condition because he was shot in the abdamen area. Sora remained in the hospital for three weeks and Kuja and Cloud who are together still visted him. The other Riku and Sora visted and finally moved in their own home and had another child.  
Roxas and Axel also got their own home and also had their own family. (Just incase you forgot they had genetic operations to have children) Sora has finally got back to normal with occasional nightmares about that night, Sora still talks to Kuja because well they still go to school. The two worked out any problems and Kuja got help with his cutting. Right now Riku and Sora are laying in bed after a night of long sex.

"Oh Riku...I love you." Riku held Sora to his chest and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too Sora." Sora held onto Riku and smiled. "Dark and light hearts."

"What Sora?" Sora smiled and kissed Riku on the lips. "An idea of a Story...I think it will be a good title...I heard stories about the Titanic, and their lives50 years ago...plus this stuff...good night Riku." Riku smiled and said goodnight and kissed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx I hope you have enjoyed this story because I know I have. I plan to make a new story that will be better than my others because they suck...it will be called cold I think. 


End file.
